Chastity
by Jon Pierce
Summary: Jon is an illegitimate child of Artemis and he has to go on a quest that will alter the future as much as Percy Jackson's quest to rid the world of Kronos. But Jon has to rid the world of Kronos's father.
1. Labor

Artemis had been running away for a few months after her most horrible mistake, becoming pregnant. There had been only one man she had loved and that was Orion. When her brother had tricked her into killing him, to protect her virginity, she had been heartbroken. But when Orion had been brought back to life by that scheming and deceitful Aphrodite, she couldn't resist lying in bed with him. Now that she was nine months pregnant she was not able to hide her pregnancy so she ran away from her Hunters and the Olympians.

Suddenly pain erupted in her body and she knew that her water had broken. She lay down on a patch of moss and began to push. A buck and its family walked into the knoll hearing their goddess's screams of pain erupting from her sore throat. They all lay down beside her, their plush fur cushioning her and helping her with her birth.

Finally after hours of pain her baby was finally out. She looked at it to find out its sex and it was a boy. She was disgusted, she thought of most men as deceitful and evil. That was why she had become an eternal (well, almost eternal) virgin. Being a goddess she quickly recovered from her earlier pain and sprinted off to find an orphanage so that she could live this _mistake_ somewhere away from her.

The first major city she came to was New York City, the home of Mount Olympus. She left him in the care of two very "nice" women at an orphanage. They were all smiles and laughs, but she saw behind their masks. They were cruel and horrible to the children in their care, but they never did anything illegal. _Well, it will teach him that he needs to work for everything,_ Artemis thought to herself, trying to excuse herself for leaving her only child in the arms of two rhymes with witches.


	2. Runaway

_Ugh, macaroni and barf again,_ Jon thought to himself as he picked at his lunch with his spork. The macaroni at his school was always melted together and if you picked one noodle up the whole thing came up with it. He stared glumly at the other tables full of laughing people and then he looked at his, him and his best friend Michael. Michael must have stayed back a few grades because he already had a goatee and his voice was very deep for a thirteen year-old. He had a bad limp so he was permanently excused from gym.

"I can't believe that they're serving this crap again. Didn't we have this on Monday and Wednesday this week? And last week?" Michael asked.

"We have this three times a week, and it's different crap the rest of the time," I replied and he laughed.

"Well at least this is our last day of school," Michael pointed out optimistically.

"Wooo," I cheered sarcastically, "three months of nothing, but the orphanage and those idiots that live there."

"But don't you get to go camping because of one of those charities?"

"Yeah, even better, two weeks of the outdoors with the same idiots that I usually deal with inside."

Michael spent the rest of the day trying to cheer me up, but it got me even more depressed about the upcoming camping trip. My time would probably be spent either telling everyone else to shut up (they made fun of my ADHD and dyslexia) or fending for myself as they tried to teach me a lesson, like a pack of piranhas. The women who looked after us, Maude and Crystal, never really cared what we did just as long as they had their smokes and hair spray.

When I got back to the orphanage Maude shouted at me to go get my bag and throw it on the bus. I ran upstairs and easily threw my bag over my shoulder. I had few clothes and little of everything else. Right as I was walking downstairs I ran into the "bully" of the orphanage, Peter. Peter was a small, lanky kid with cruel eyes and he could never beat me up, but he got two thugs to do the beating for him, Jacob and Evan. They were huge boys, muscular and fat, with the I.Q. of a piece of wood (make that dead wood).

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little Jon on his way to the bus? Well move out of our way or we'll teach you another lesson," Peter threatened, but I didn't move.

"What lesson? I gave you a black eye and Jacob and Evan did all the work. You just stood back crying because of your eye," I retorted and Peter turned red.

"I had something in my eye!" Peter exclaimed. "Get him."

And with that Evan and Jacob pounced onto where I had been, but I was too fast for them. I flew past them and on the way down I gave Peter a punch in the gut so he would lay off. He screamed in pain and Maude ran into the room, wide-eyed. It was just my luck that Maude would run in because the only kid that she liked in the whole orphanage was Peter; she thought that he was the most wonderful thing in the world and that he was helpless because he was so small.

"What have you done to poor, little Peter?!" Maude shouted and Peter put on the water works pretending that he had broken a rib. "GET OUT!"

I listened to Maude, but no the way she had wanted me to listen, I left, and I didn't stop running through the city, trying to find where Michael lived. It was somewhere in Manhattan in a small apartment. Luckily I had always been somewhat of a track star so running through the hot city was no problem for me. Finally I found Michael's apartment. It was a very nice place with terraces and even a doorman that was dressed pretty well. I ran in and I immediately saw the front desk because it had been carved out of shiny granite and the sun was glinting off of it. The man raised his eyebrows probably thinking that a sweat soaked kid with ratty clothes was only there to make trouble.

"I'm looking for the Underwood's apartment," I explained and the man quickly searched through his computer.

"Penthouse suite," He replied and I was surprised. Michael had told me it was a small apartment, but penthouses were huge in Manhattan.

I tapped my foot impatiently as the elevator slowly rose to the penthouse floor. Finally, with a bing!, the door opened and I walked out. There was only one door in the whole hallway and it was slightly cracked open and I could hear voices coming from the room.

"It can't be her child, that's impossible!" I heard Michael protest.

"It explains so much and the prophecy would explain why Ouranos is gathering the Titans and why there is a lot of activity coming from Tartarus," I heard a husky voice say. I knocked on the door and it opened up, showing me what I had never planned on seeing, Michael without his pants.

For some reason Michael's legs had a weird curve to them and they were extremely furry.. and instead of feet he had something like goat hooves. The man next to him looked normal, except he was shirtless and had the body of a horse….. Wait, what?

"Jon, we've been expecting you," the horse thing explained.

Ok, I would like to say that I fought these two, things, off, as they walked towards me, but that wasn't the case. I fainted.


	3. Camp HalfBlood

**AN: Please review and give me some ideas it would be fun to incorporate your ideas into my story. Disclaimer: I own most of the characters except the ones that Rick owns and the Greek gods and goddesses. **

Ok, so fainting in front of two hairy weirdos is pretty embarrassing, but having like a hundred-eyed surfer guy staring down at you is pretty high on the embarrassing list too. His whole body was covered in eyes, some of them were closed and the ones that were opened were all glued to me. 

"Good, you're awake, now I can leave and do some real work," a girl on my side exclaimed. She had bronze-brown colored hair and intense brown eyes. She was extremely fit and muscles rippled on her arm. But the thing that stood out the most was a long, skinny, bronze sword in her hand. "Anyway, I'm Alex. And you?"

"Jon," I answered, confused. "Where am I?"

"You don't know?" she asked and I shook my head, "Follow me; I'll have Chiron explain everything to you." 

"Was he named after that centaur from the Greek myths? Cuz I just finished a History thing on that and it was too hard to read about and he sounded extremely boring," I rambled on. 

"I'm boring, am I?" A voice behind me inquired. I turned around and saw the horse man again, but this time I did not faint (I know, big accomplishment). 

"You're Chiron."

"How many other centaurs do you know?"

"Ummmm…. None." 

"Then, yes, I am Chiron. This is Camp Half-Blood," He explained.

"Am I supposed to give blood or something?"

"No, this camp only allows campers who are sons or daughters of Olympian gods or goddesses. Take Alex for example, her mother is a mortal, but her father is Hermes," Chiron replied, chuckling.

"Then who's my Olympian parent?" I asked, thinking this was a joke. 

"Well, you have to be claimed for us to know," Chiron answered, uneasily.

"How long will that take?" I said, humoring him.

"Sometimes a few minutes, sometimes never. Gods are very busy you know." 

"Prove to me that this is all real," I challenged and he sighed in annoyance. 

"Have you ever been attacked by something that you thought couldn't actually be there," I nodded, "it was probably a monster. You have ADHD and dyslexia right?

"Yes," I answered. 

"The ADHD is your battle field reflexes and you're dyslexic because your mind is hardwired to read Greek not English," he explained. I know that this may sound strange, but I actually believed him. Okay, don't get the strait jacket yet, but all the things he just said related to me and I had always wondered about my cafeteria lady. 

"Oh…." 

"Alex you should show Jon around and bring him into the Hermes cabin until he gets claimed, at least," Chiron ordered and she brought me outside. 

The camp was like nothing I had ever seen before. It had pavilions, made of white marble, the grass was the brightest green I had ever seen on grass before, the lake was gleaming and canoes glided across its surface, the woods beckoned for me to explore them, and the strawberry fields enticed me with their sweet aromas. Only a few things were out of place a rock wall with lava pouring down it and a tree with a dragon wrapped around….. Huh? 

"Why is there a dragon there?" I asked, suspiciously. 

"A few years ago a girl sent her friends on ahead of her so she could fend the monsters off and she was defeated on that hill. Her father, Zeus, took pity on her and turned her into a pine tree. Then the biggest traitor in history poisoned the tree and Percy and Annabeth, the saviors of the Age of the Gods, went on a quest and got the Golden Fleece. The Fleece purged the poison and the girl and now we have a dragon guarding the fleece," she explained in rapid fire succession. 

"Ummm… okay, got it," I replied, weirded out, "So, where am I sleeping?" 

"In the Hermes cabin, with me, all demigods who have not been claimed are in the Hermes cabin, because he is the god of hospitality," she answered, "Although the Hermes cabin is a little tight right now, so you'll be sleeping in our extra pavilion that we had to have put up so the Hermes cabin wouldn't have people sleeping on top of each other." 

"Great, that sounds like a lot of fun," I exclaimed sarcastically and followed her to the camp store. They gave me a sleeping bag, some clothes, and toiletries. We stopped by the Hermes pavilion and dropped my stuff off on our way to the dining pavilion. She brought me to a table that was stuffed with kids; some of them were even sitting on the floor. 

Alex gave me a golden plate, filled with ribs and pizza and a goblet and told me that I could just ask for whatever drink I wanted. When I was about to dig in I saw everyone else getting up and head for a flaming brazier. 

"You need to sacrifice part of your meal to your Olympian parent," she explained and she dropped some pizza in and muttered a pray to Hermes. 

I walked up and I dropped part of my pizza in and gave a silent prayer asking to be claimed by my parent. Right after I put the food in everyone around me gasped in surprise. I looked around and they were all looking at my head, so I looked up and I saw a fading quarter moon. 

"Jon, son of Artemis, take your place at your table!" Chiron ordered and I noticed that a new table had appeared so I took my seat. 

No one joined me for dinner so I miserably poked at my food eating very little. When I got up with the rest of the camp I had been given a wide berth by everyone, except for Alex. 

"Come on, I'll show you to your cabin," she beckoned. 

"Why is everyone so surprised?" I asked, curiously. 

"Because Artemis is supposed to be a virgin."


	4. I Kill The Camp's Chefs

**AN: Remember to review and give me ideas for the story.**

The cabin Alex led me to was a plain wood cabin, except it glowed as if it was bathed in the moonlight. Without looking into the cabin I walked in and collapsed on the only bed and was asleep in a few minutes. My dream went like this:

_I was sprinting through the woods being chased by something. The trees flew past and I was obviously heading somewhere, but the only problem was that I had no idea where I was supposed to go. An arrow whizzed by my head and lodged itself into a tree. I looked back to see my hunter, but all I saw was flashes of silver sprinting behind me. _

_ I skidded to a stop in a meadow and I knew that I had reached my destination. The moon light was shining down and slowly a young girl materialized before me. She had auburn hair and she looked to be about ten years old. _

_ "Come find me where the trees meet the camp," she ordered and disappeared. _

I woke up and I immediately knew that I had to get to the forest as fast as I could. I hopped out of my bed and I sprinted towards the forest, faster than I ever thought that I could sprint. Then I saw girls slowly coming out of the forest and I spotted the auburn haired one, the one I knew I needed to see. As I walked towards her the rest of the girls seemed to be giving me the evil eye.

"My son, come forward," she beckoned. I raised my eyebrow, not believing that a little girl could be the all powerful Artemis and my mother. As if she read my mind she changed into a young woman that looked almost the same as her previous form. I walked towards her and bowed my head.

"Shoot," she commanded the girls and bows appeared in their hands strung up. I did the only thing that I thought would save me, I ran. I sprinted through the forest faster than I had ever run before. Then an arrow whizzed by my head and lodged itself in a tree, I looked back and all I saw were flashes of silver behind me, I was living out my dream. Not in the way that people say when they get a dream job, but I was literally living out the dream that I had had five minutes earlier.

Finally I stopped in the meadow that I had been in, in my dream, and Artemis slowly appeared out of the moonlight. _Great, _I thought to myself,_ my mother is crazy and she is out to get me. _When I was about to run out I saw that the whole meadow had been encased by the girls who had accompanied Artemis earlier.

She raised her hand and the girls lowered their bows, but their eyes never left me. Artemis looked me directly in my eyes for the longest time, looking for something. Finally she looked away and she motioned to a girl to come over.

The girl had short, black hair, a splash of freckles across her face and she had a silver circlet on her head. On her wrist she had a bracelet with spikes sticking out of it and a mace canister hanging off of her dress. She walked forward with a bow and arrows in one hand and two long hunting knives in the other. She handed them to Artemis and she backed away.

"You need protection when you go hunting for your destiny," Artemis explained and handed it to me, "don't worry about what my Hunters think about you, I regretted my decision, but the Fates had willed this."

Then she slowly disappeared in the moonlight, along with the rest of the girls, except the girl with the circlet. She stepped forward again and put her hand on my shoulder and looked intently into my eyes.

"I am Thalia," she answered, seeing the questions forming in my eyes.

"The tree-girl?" I asked and she gave a short laugh.

"Yes, the tree-girl. I was also an illegitimate child and you cannot let anyone tell you how the Fates willed things. Don't second guess yourself," she replied and slowly dissipated into the moonlight.

I walked back to the camp in the daze, never thinking that I would be the child of a virgin. When I got back into the camp grounds I became hearing strange screeching sounds coming from the Big House. Then I saw these shriveled up hag-like things flying towards me.

"Camper out after curfew! Snack for lucky harpies!" One of them shouted pointing at me.

I realized I had three choices:

a. Runaway and scream

b. Runaway and don't scream

c. Kick some serious hag ass

I don't think that I need to tell you that I went with choice C. I took the two long hunting knives that Artemis had given me out of their sheaths and got ready.

The harpies were some of the grossest things that I had ever seen before. They had dark shriveled up faces with grotesque mouths and they had large bat-like wings that lifted them up about four feet into the air. One of them had gotten ahead of the pack and I was forced to use reflexes that I never knew that I had. She bit me in the arm, but I stabbed her in the neck and flung her, hitting another harpy.

I know this isn't the time, but they looked so funny when they ran into each other, even though I was fighting for my life I cracked a smile. They saw me laughing and this made them even madder. The harpies let out a blood-curdling scream and launched themselves at me and I quickly slashed one and then stabbed the other. Now there were only three left and it looked like I had just called them old hags (well, I did, but not to their faces) and they launched themselves at me all at once and forced me down onto the ground.

I kicked one off making it fly through the air and then I got clawed by one in the face. Having adrenaline pumping through my body numbed the pain so I stabbed them both and they turned into dust on my body. Finally the last one flew away wailing for its lost sisters, hopefully she didn't wake everyone else up.

"Jon, are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice exclaim. I turned around and saw Alex wearing pajamas with little centaurs on them.

"Yeah," I replied.

"What were you doing out here after curfew? Where did you get those weapons?" she asked.

"Ummmm, one; it's nice to know that a curfew actually exists here before I get attacked by hags and two; I had a meeting with Artemis and she gave them to me," I answered and she had a guilty look on her face for "forgetting" to tell me about curfew.

"Yeah, sorry about that, well at least you know about that know. But I think that you're going to have to see Mr. D now that you kinda destroyed our cooks. Don't make him angry, the last kid who did walks around the woods saying that he is the reincarnation of Alexander the Great and the Macedonians are out to get him," she explained and I laughed, hesitantly. I didn't know if she was joking or if she was actually serious about Mr. D.

Thinking about if she was serious or not had to wait because out of the Big House came the funniest sight that I would see in my whole lifetime. A centaur wearing four-legged candy-cane pajamas with curlers in his tailing, galloping at me, made me laugh so hard that I was crying.

"Jon, what happened?" Chiron asked, concerned. After recovering from my fit of laughter I explained to him that I just vaporized the camp's chefs. He gave me a look that probably meant I was in a whole crap-load of trouble on my first day of camp ( I was used to it, I had already been to seven schools). "You're going to have to see Mr. D."

**AN: It didn't take me that long to write this it all just hit me at once, so I hope you like it.**


	5. I Lose To A Piece Of Wood

**AN: Remember to review and give me new ideas that I can put into my story.**

When Alex told me about Mr. D I was expecting a big muscled, angry man with an Italian accent and a cigar, not a red-faced, pudgy man with a Hawaiian leopard print shirt and running pants. He was almost as funny looking as Chiron at night, _almost._ He gave me a deadly glare that almost seemed to say that he knew what I was thinking.

"Well, well, well, Jack Cotner," he mused, "the talk of the land."

"It's Jon Kentner, _sir_," I forced out, grudgingly.

"Like it matters. So it seems that you have killed most of my kitchen staff on your first night here instead of following the rules and letting them eat you," Mr. D replied, dryly.

"But I didn't know we had a curfew and Artemis had summoned me to talk to her," I pleaded, "Do you really think that I would deny a goddess my company?"

"That's all fine and all, but I still need to offer the _remaining _harpies some help, so you and Alex will be doing dish duty after dinner once a week from now on," he decided and shooed me away. I was about to protest, but something about him made me hold back and do as he said.

I, miserably, walked down the hill to my empty cabin. This was the worst day I had had in years and that was something because washing dishes for hundreds of kids isn't as bad as some things that I've had to do in my life. Again I fell down onto my bed falling asleep almost instantly, but this time I did not have any dreams.

Someone blowing a horn woke me up and I, groggily, shuffled out into the dining pavilion. I saw a familiar figure running towards me, it was Alex. She had a worried look on her face and I knew that she hadn't known what had happened to me.

"Jon, is everything okay?" she asked, worried.

"Yeah…. Bad news we have to wash the dishes after dinner from now on," I replied, bummed out, and she groaned in annoyance.

"Why me?! I didn't go off and kill the kitchen staff!" she exclaimed, joking.

"Move out of my way, punk!" A big girl demanded, pushing her way through us.

"Leave us alone, Morgan," Alex demanded.

"Why? Am I interrupting your little talk with your boyfriend," she taunted.

"How about you get your own girlfriend," I retorted and she turned on me.

"I… am…. a…. girl!" she ground out, slowly.

"Oh, you are?" I asked, mockingly, "Your mustache kind of threw me off, sorry about the mistake. Come on, Alex, we'll leave him, oh sorry, _her_ with her problems."

We walked off past her and when I looked back she was stroking her face, trying to find a mustache. When we were out of earshot we began cracking up. Tears even began running down our faces in laughter. When we were about to walk into the pavilion someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and I saw Morgan, simmering. Then she just punched me in the eye.

I wasn't going to let She-Man boss me around so I punched her in the gut and she doubled over. Thinking I had won, I was about to turn around when she tackled me onto the ground. We began to roll around on the dirt, both of us trying to gain the upper hand. Unfortunately she was bigger and stronger so she got on top of me and began to wail on me and I closed my eyes waiting for it to end. And suddenly her weight was lifted off of me.

I looked around and I saw Morgan on the ground, crying and moaning in pain, and a buck standing proudly next to her. Alex was staring in amazement at the buck and then at Morgan and then at me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"That buck just rammed Morgan right off of you!" Alex exclaimed.

"WHAT happened?" I asked again. She retold the story and I was in a daze. "Ummm why?"

"I guess it's because your mother is the goddess of the hunt and wilderness so you have some control over the animals in her domain. It happens with a few demigods," she explained. "Come on; let's go before Morgan tries to beat you up again."

We walked into the pavilion calmly trying to act like people getting beaten up by deer happens everyday. Well, now that I think of it, it could happen everyday in this world; I'm still pretty new to this world. I sacrificed some pizza to Artemis and went the pizza went in I could smell a piney scent emanating from the fire. Hopefully it was a sign from her that I was still doing well and that I wasn't a mistake.

"Quiet down, campers, I have an announcement!" Chiron announced and everyone, almost instantly, shut up, "We are having a Capture the Flag game. As of tonight the Hermes Cabin and the Ares Cabin are the current holders of the flags. You are dismissed."

I quickly caught up to Alex, hoping to figure out what the Capture the Flag game was about.

"Alex! What is this Capture the Flag game?" I inquired; worried that having no cabin-mates would be a major downfall for me.

"It's just a regular game of capture the flag except you have armor and weapons. Don't worry you can team up with the Hermes Cabin," she explained.

"Naah, I would rather hang out with Morgan in the Ares Cabin," I joked and she gave me a look.

The day went by slowly and I learned the ropes just as slowly. On the rock wall I got scorched by lava and I was shaken off by the earthquake. In arts and crafts I tried to make a painting of Artemis, but it turned out to look like a modern art piece that could be called "_Silver Blob_." I excelled in foot races, archery, and swords. They allowed me to use my daggers and they said that I was one of the best since someone called Percy Jackson.

The worst activity of them all was canoeing. I capsized about ten times and every time I tried to swim back up either the naiads pulled me back under or I hit my head on the canoe. And then when I lost a paddle it got caught in some plants so I had to keep diving down to get it loose. Everybody who walked by had to stop and laugh at my feeble attempts at canoeing.

Finally dinner came and I could finally relax, except when I heard smacking sounds coming from a table because I was sure that they were all making fun of me. Finally Chiron announced that dinner was over and he swept his hands in a wide arc. All of the plates disappeared and armor appeared on the tables.

"Remember there is not maiming or foul-play, and all magical weapons and tools are allowed!" Chiron reminded us.

When I had gotten suited up in bronze armor with a shield I ran up to Alex nervously. Unfortunately I tripped on someone else's armor and I landed with a loud '_SMACK_' and everyone looked at me. I turned bright red and ducked my head down, but everyone had already seen me.

"Nice entrance, Jon," Alex remarked.

"Yeah thanks," I replied, my voice cracking. I followed Alex out the door trying to forget my little "mishap."

I saw the Ares Cabin huddled around Morgan and when they saw me they all gave me the evil eye. Morgan busily cleaned her sword looking at me hungrily, ready to get me back for a buck running into her. I hoped that she wasn't as good at the sword as she looked like.

This was going to be a long night.

**AN: Thank you for reading this and I hoped you liked it. Please review, review, review!**


	6. I Have A Chat With A Mummy

Ugh, macaroni and barf again, Jon thought to himself as he picked at his lunch with his spork

**AN: Remember to review and give me some new ideas for my story. I really don't think I should keep writing if I don't get more reviews than just twelve. I'm going for another five and I you don't like that complain, by reviewing.**

Alex had put me on the offense because she had seen me running earlier in the day. I was being led by a kid from Apollo who had been going to the camp for a few years already and another kid from the Athena cabin who had come only a few weeks earlier. Chiron blew the horn and we were off racing through the trees.

"Split up!" the Apollo kid yelled and I branched off to the left.

I wasn't paying attention, so I almost ran into a group of Ares kids that were sneaking in the bushes. They hadn't seen me yet so I decided to take out one of the blunt arrows that the camp had supplied and aim it at them.

"Get up very slowly and I won't knock you out," I threatened and they wheeled around to look at me and to my surprise one of them was Morgan.

"With that puny arrow?" One of them asked. I simply let the arrow fly and it hit him square in the helmet, knocking him out cold. They all stared at him in horror and did as I said. I felt like one of those bank robbers who take everyone hostage as a bargaining tool, it was kind of fun.

"Now shout, We are all little pansies and we want everyone to meet up at the edge of the woods," I ordered, immensely enjoying this.

"We are all little pansies and we want everyone to meet up at the edge of the woods!" Morgan shouted.

"Now go," I demanded and they all sprinted off. With most of the team heading for the edge of the woods I ran for the flag.

I began to sneak through the woods toward the flags. I came into a clearing and I saw a blood red flag with a boar's head on it and a guard in front of it. I put my bow away and I sprinted for the flag. I quickly grabbed it and I used it to knock down the guard, before he could shout for help. Sprinting through the forest with enemies close behind was the most exhilarating feeling in the world and it really got my adrenaline pumping.

I was almost to the creek when I saw a barricade of Ares kids blocking my way onto my side. I was about to take a sharp turn when two bucks appeared at my side, running with me. They seemed to give me extra strength and I ran straight at the blockade. Most of them scattered when the buck lowered their heads, aiming their antlers at the Ares kids, but Morgan stayed where she was.

I ran straight at her and I bashed into her and she fell down as the two bucks rammed into the other kids. With a loud sound of cheering I jumped over the creek, winning the game. Suddenly the boar's head and the red slowly began fading and the flag turned into a silver flag with a quarter moon on it. My whole team surrounded me and lifted me up into the air on their shoulders and brought me to Chiron.

"The winner is the Artemis cabi- camper!" Chiron announced, loudly.

I turned bright red when Chiron changed cabin to camper because it's pretty embarrassing to be a son of a supposed 'virgin', if you don't know what that feels like, just imagine that you were the son of Britney Spears. Yeah, it's kind of like that. I was brought over to Chiron and he put a laurel on my head and everyone cheered, well except for the kids that I decked. Suddenly a big bolt of lightning cut through the sky, lighting up the forest, follow by the biggest clap of thunder that I had ever heard in my entire life. Chiron looked up at the sky, worried, and then a look of comprehension dawned on his face.

"Everyone back into their cabins, the Hermes cabin who is in the outside pavilion will be bunking with Jon in the Artemis Cabin! Get there as fast as you can!" Chiron ordered and everyone went scrambling back to their cabins.

"Alex, do you know what's happening?" I asked, catching up to her.

"No, but we can find out. When everybody falls asleep we can sneak out of the cabin and go to the Big House. Chiron and Mr. D may be talking about it there," Alex replied, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

The rest of the camp herded us towards the cabins and we finally got out right outside the Artemis cabin. I walked in and I saw that instead of my one bed now there was ten bunk beds all surrounding the walls and some Hermes kids had already claimed them. I fought with one of them for my bed and won when I took my dagger out and said there was a harpy behind him.

The seconds slowly ticked by and the snoring of a few of the kids was unbearable. Others kept whispering to each other and laughing really loudly, but slowly things began to quiet down. Finally when I thought that everyone was asleep I got up from my bed and Alex followed my lead as we tip-toed our way out of the cabin. Finally we had gotten out of the cabin and we made it into the fire-pit area where we would be out of hearing distance.

"Come on, Jon, what are you waiting for?" Alex beckoned and she began sprinting up the hill towards the Big House. I followed her and when we reached the porch we slowly walked up onto it. Suddenly a light turned on and we saw Chiron in front of twelve gods and goddesses.

"I told you it would be them, Chiron."

"Well Apollo, you said it in a Haiku so I wasn't really listening to you," Chiron replied.

"You knew we would be coming?" I asked, puzzled.

"We knew that _somebody_ was coming, we weren't sure that it was you," my mother explained.

"So why are you all here, waiting for us?" Alex inquired.

"Because the oracle prophesized that the two heroes that came here when the lightning strikes would be the ones that take Ouranos down," Chiron explained.

"I haven't even been here a week and you want me to go and take down your grandfather?" I asked and they all nodded, "Yeah, sorry to break it to you, but I'm not going to be killing any immortals anytime soon, so you should just wait a little longer for your hero."

"No. The oracle prophesized about you two taking down Ouranos so you will take down Ouranos," Artemis chided, sternly.

"The future is not written in stone!" I retorted and they all looked like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, we know that, we kind of are gods if you weren't paying attention when Chiron explained this to you earlier. It's written in cloth," one of them replied.

"Do you need me to spell this out for you? The future is not pre-ordained. Our choices shape the future, not some little creature deciding what we are going to do with our lives!" I yelled at them. One of the gods that was just oozing power stood up angrily.

"YOU WILL NOT CONTRADICT US! WE DECIDE WHAT YOU WILL DO ABOUT THIS PROPHECY NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" he screamed, with veins popping out of his neck. I shrunk back a little, but my fury was still raging inside of me.

"Fine I'll go on this little quest and when I die you will all figure out that the future is not written in stone, or cloth, or whatever you think," I replied.

"Then you and Alex must go up to the attic and speak to the oracle," Chiron explained, in the calmest voice he could manage.

I followed Alex up the stairs until we reached a room cluttered with things. I think they were all different trophies from quests that other heroes had gone on in the past. One trophy that caught my attention was a shimmering pink scarf and when I went up to touch it Alex pulled me away and pointed toward the ugliest thing that I had seen in my life. It was a shriveled up mummy that looked to be about a thousand years old. I was about to move back, but Alex pushed me forward.

"Go on, Jon, ask it what we must do," she urged and I stepped up.

"What must we do to complete this quest?" I asked, feeling stupid talking to a thousand year old mummy.

Suddenly green smoke began to seep out of the mummy's mouth and it formed a picture of Artemis surrounded by the other gods and goddesses. She opened her mouth and a metallic sounding voice came out:

You must go west to her place of birth

Where love first stepped on earth

There you will find his old doom

And the place of his new womb

You must cast your mother's arrow

And heal the cut with the poisoned aloe

The smoke slowly disappeared and I stood there staring in amazement at the little mummy who had just spoken. Then I turned around to Alex, hoping that she had figured out anything that the mummy had just said.

"So, where are we going?" I questioned.

"Miami, the birth place of Aphrodite…. and love," Alex answered in a daze.

**AN: Remember to review and give me ideas!**


	7. I Become A Matador

Ugh, macaroni and barf again, Jon thought to himself as he picked at his lunch with his spork

**AN: STOP BOTHERING ME ABOUT THE GODS REACTION! I'M GETTING TO IT! Oh yeah, please review (don't be offended by me shouting at you).**

"So we're going to Miami?" I asked as we walked downstairs, back to the gods and Chiron.

"Well the whole movement of the West thing also moved her birthplace and the playground of the rich and famous seems fitting for one of the vainest people out there," Alex replied. We walked onto the porch to only see Mr. D and Chiron out there.

"What happened to the rest of the Olympians?" Alex inquired.

"They got bored," Chiron answered. "So where is your destination this time?"

"Miami."

"The birthplace of Aphrodite?" Chiron seemed puzzled and then he got a little brain blast, "Of course, Aphrodite was born when Kronos threw Ouranos'…. privates…. into the ocean. That makes so much sense!"

"Why was Kronos touching his dad's balls?" I questioned, even though this wasn't the best time.

"That's not important right now Jon," Chiron hurriedly cut this conversation off before it could go anywhere. "Go get your stuff; I'll have Argus drive you to New York to get on a bus."

Alex and I quickly ran down to my cabin, not worrying about walking on people this time, and we packed our stuff quickly. Chiron gave us some huge gold coins that he called drachma and a big sack of cash. I was tempted to ditch the quest and go spend the cash, but I decided that I would probably get fried by Zeus.

It turned out that the guy who had been staring at me with his like thirty eyes was Argus and he was even creepier when all of his eyes were open. Apparently Camp Half-Blood had one of those Hotel vans so we were heading to New York in luxury. The sky was overcast and it looked like it was going to rain, perfect weather for heading in to certain doom. Argus quickly drove through the traffic, for it was not even six yet and no one in their right mind would be awake.

When we were about to enter New York City a gigantic force slammed the side of the vans, sending us sliding to the other side. I looked out the window and I saw a gigantic scorpion the size of a Greyhound Bus. We crawled out of the bus and we took our weapons out. I looked around for Argus, but he was pinned in the van and there was no time for us to free him without getting killed by the scorpion.

"What is this?!" I yelled to Alex.

"It's a giant scorpion!" She yelled back.

"Really? I hadn't noticed! How do we kill it though?" I asked, annoyed at her obvious answer.

"Ummm… Gaia sent this to kill Orion, but Artemis had already accidentally killed him so it went roaming around until it met a hero and the hero killed it by…… cutting its stinger off!" She replied.

I took out my bow, aimed it at the stinger, and let the arrow fly. It shattered harmlessly off of the stinger. I was seriously disappointed, I thought that killing monsters would be as easy as killing harpies, I guess not. I looked at Alex and she was staring at me like I was stupid.

"You have to cut it off from the back! It has impenetrable armor on the front!" she explained. "Gods, you should really think about this stuff first, Jon."

"Whatever, I'll distract him and you can sneak up behind him and whack off his tail," I suggested, dodging the scorpion as it charged at me.

"Oh, so because it's big and mean automatically makes it a man. Jon, that is so sexist-" she began, but I cut her off.

"Alex, this is not the time, go do it!" I yelled and she ran off. I picked up a rearview mirror, that had fallen off the van, and I chucked it, hitting the scorpion right in the eye. He, sorry, _it_ let out this weird sound that was between chattering and a roar.

It charged at me at full speed and I felt like one of those matadors. I jumped to the side, rolling on the pavement. The thing let out its strange roar again and now it was pissed. This time when it charged I didn't jump out of the way I jumped towards that beast. I landed on one of its pincer-things and I quickly ran up it.

Now the thing was really pissed.

It bucked up in the air and I grabbed hold as fast as I could. The thing was whipping me around in the air as I slowly climbed towards what I thought would be its face. Finally I reached the eyes and I let go for a second to grab one of my daggers. I quickly jabbed down into its eye, piercing the black eye. The thing's eye was kind of like a crab eye, pitch black, and it stuck up in the air. Once it had been pierced I became soaked by juice that exploded from it. Yeah, it's as gross as it sounds.

The grossness of the juice and the surprise of finding juice in a giant scorpion's eye made me let go of the scorpion. The thing flung me back and I slid on the pavement. It began to charge at me, but suddenly it stopped and it let out its roar as its stinger fell down. It disappeared into a fine dust, only leaving behind a small pincer.

"Eww, what is that stuff?" Alex asked, looking at the juice on me.

"Scorpion eye juice," I replied and she made a yuck face, "Alex, next time be a little faster killing the monster while I get tossed around and then I won't get covered by a monster's eye juice."

"Shut up, I did it as fast as I could," she retorted, then looked back at the van, "Come on, we need to go unpin Argus."

We walked over to the van to still see Argus trying to unpin himself. He had made some progress, now only his legs were pinned. We climbed into the van and we began to cut everything apart, so we could easily pull it off. After twenty minutes of destruction (it wasn't work it was more like playtime) Argus finally lifted himself out of the van.

"Thanks," he said gruffly. "You two will have to walk from here, I need to tell Chiron that we are already being attacked."

We looked at each other, grabbed our stuff, and then we began walking toward the exit ramp, just as ambulances were speeding towards us. The walk to the Greyhound station wasn't that long, but we were silent the whole way, I had not expected for us to actually be attacked on the way. I had thought that this would be a nice trip to Miami to relax.

"Boarding to Charleston, South Carolina," a loudspeaker blared, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Is that our bus?" I asked and Alex nodded, taking our boarding passes out.

We boarded the bus and we took a seat in the way back, so we could talk without being heard, and carted off to an insane asylum, for believing in monsters. Slowly the bus filled up until there were only a few seats left and the driver pulled out of the station.

"Well, this is going to be one the most exciting summer vacations we've ever had probably. I mean how many times during your summer break do you get attacked by a scorpion when it hasn't really started yet?" I joked and Alex looked at me, grinning.

"I guess that is _one_ positive thing that will come out of this trip," she agreed.

"Well, the best thing about this trip is I get to have hero meat for dinner!" A man exclaimed in front of us, slowly getting larger.

"Jon, it's a giant!"

My first thought before we began fighting was, _no, freaking, duh_.

**AN: Ok thanks to Bubblegum11 for making me find a more creative and less know monster than the ones used in the books. Keep reviewing and giving me ideas.**


	8. The Gods Want Me FlameBroiled

Ugh, macaroni and barf again, Jon thought to himself as he picked at his lunch with his spork

**AN: This is a shorter chapter because I would rather write about Jon than about gods. Remember to review and give me new story ideas. Follow Bubblegum11's path.**

There was an air of tension around the throne room as the gods gathered for an emergency meeting. Artemis was the tensest of all because they were discussing the fate of her… son.

"Artemis how could you have betrayed us like this to a _man_?" Zeus asked.

"I loved him," she replied.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU LOSE YOUR VIRGINITY TO HIM!" Apollo roared angrily.

"Look who's talking! You have the most children out there and half of them you don't even bother to claim because people will think you're a slut! The only one in here who should even be talking is Hestia. Zeus and Poseidon both broke their vows!" Artemis screamed back and everyone was surprised, she was normally quiet and thoughtful.

"Who votes we kill him right now?" Zeus asked, impatiently, ignoring any protest from Artemis.

All of the hands went up, except for Poseidon and Hestia's. This was even more surprising because Poseidon had never really gotten along with her and Hestia was always the conservative one of the Olympians.

"I wasn't supposed to have a son and look what he did. He saved the flame of the West and resisted Kronos' lure, even when certain gods in this room did not," Poseidon explained, glaring at Ares.

"That does not mean her son will resist the prophecy this time," Athena argued.

"We gave Poseidon's son and Zeus' daughter a chance and they both made the right one and they were the biggest heroes in the second Titan Wars," Hestia interjected.

"We can never try and control prophecies though, it never works out, Apollo you should know that by now," Artemis exclaimed. She knew that she had made a mistake having Jon, but she was going to own up to it and not let a human lose their life for her mistake.

"She does have a point there," Demeter agreed.

"Father, please if he is the one in the prophecy then he can save us from destroying ourselves," Artemis pleaded and he nodded.

"Okay, he can live, _for now_, but if he makes one small mistake, just one, I'm frying him with one of my lightning bolts," Zeus explained and Artemis got the closest to shouting with glee than she ever has in her entire life. Everyone looked at her thinking that this one boy could change everyone on Olympus forever.

Artemis quickly walked away from the other Olympians to look at her son. Even though she had put on a bitter face towards him, she had been watching him grow up and she had even been in the stands a few times when he was at a track meet. He looked so much like her everything from his shining auburn hair to his runner's body and silver eyes. And if that Hermes girl even flirted with him Artemis was going to make her rue the day that she had met Jon.

**AN: Remember to review and stuff and give me ideas.**


	9. Alex Has A Bomb

**AN: Sorry this took longer than usual, I had the dreaded writer's block, and to de hunter thanks for the idea……. but no. Remember to review or I won't keep writing  
**

"Jon, we need to get off the bus!" Alex screamed as I fought the giant into the tiny bus bathroom.

"I'm kind of busy right now!" I yelled back blocking the giant's, well, giant sword, "Think of something!"

I was blocking off the giant trying to get him all the way into the bathroom when Alex let off an ear piercing scream. The giant must have had better hearing than I did because he covered his ears and began to scream and writhe in agony. I shut the door in his face, took someone's baton, and jammed it into the door, locking it. The bus driver had come to a stop and was walking back towards us angrily.

"Shut up!" he yelled at Alex, but she didn't stop.

"I'm sorry she was touched in the head when she was younger, but I just need to give her medicine," I explained and pretended to force something down Alex's throat. She stopped and the bus driver walked away.

"I'm touched in the head?" she asked, indignantly.

"You are. Anyway the giant is stuck in the bathroom and we need to kill him before he breaks out, any ideas?" I replied.

"I open the door and you load him up with arrows," she answered. I nodded and she got ready to open the door, when the giant burst out of the bathroom.

I had been ready so I let three arrows fly and they all pierced his chest, but he did not collapse in die, he merely got angrier. Alex took her sword out, again, and swung at him, but he merely took the blade and swung her away. I charged at him with my daggers and I became a human kite. Fortunately, I landed safely on the bus driver. Unfortunately, I landed on the bus driver. He was jerked forward and the bus began sliding all over the road and screeching. Everyone was being thrown back and forth, but the lucky thing was that Alex and I used everyone's confusion to our advantage.

We got to the back of the bus and finally the bus driver had gotten everything under control and stopped the bus. At the same time, Alex shoved her sword and I shoved my dagger straight into the giant's heart. He gave a little shudder and turned into fine brown dust. We breathed a sigh of relief and sat down hard. We were finally able to relax, until we realized that everyone was staring at us. I was guessing they had just seen us impale some guy.

"Ummm… Alex, how do we get out of this?" I asked.

"Follow my lead," she whispered to me and then she did the last thing I would have thought of, she screamed, "I HAVE A BOMB STRAPPED TO MY CHEST!"

Of course screaming ensued and everyone raced to get off the bus. Finally we were the last ones on the bus and we casually grabbed our stuff and walked off. Everyone was at the entrance and when they saw us walk off they began screaming again and raced away. We walked into the woods that were on the side of the highway and began running away, hoping to get away before the cops showed up. And being expelled from a bunch of schools would not help me in court.

"Where did you get that idea from?" I exclaimed.

"A movie," she said, nonchalantly, and we laughed.

We had finally gotten away from the bus, but now we were in the woods and had no idea how to get to Miami. So we did all we could, we wandered aimlessly through the woods, not thinking anything through.

"We could find a train, like Amtrak or something and go as far as we can," I suggested and Alex nodded in agreement.

"But we need to find the train first," she pointed out.

"Well, I'm lost at the moment so I guess you can lead us out," I explained.

"Do you think that if the son of the greatest hunter can't find where we are that I can?" she asked. "Pray to your mom for help."

"Ummm, okay," I replied, "Mom? Well, Alex and I are kind of stuck right now so can you kind of help us or something? Yeah, and thanks for giving me the weapons."

_How can we help you, sire? _I heard a voice ask.

"What was that Alex?"

"What was what?"

"You just asked me if you could help me," I explained.

"No, I-" she began, but she looked away at something and began grinning, "Jon, I think that this you mother's answer to your prayers."

I looked over and out of the bushes came two very big and majestic-looking bucks. Their antlers were huge and deadly looking and their fur gleamed in the light that was filtering through the trees. They looked at me with very intelligent, strangely silver, eyes.

_How can we help you, sire? _The voice asked again and I realized that the voice was coming from the deer.

"Alex! I can talk to the deer!" I exclaimed in excitement.

_Do you know how we can get to a train? _I asked in my mind.

_Yes, Artemis sent us here to guide you and to tell you if you even look at a girl as more than friends you shall feel her wrath. _

Okay, I knew that my mother was a man-hater (except for one, of course), but I didn't think that she would try to push virginity onto me. Also I didn't think she was one of those controlling mothers, but, what are you going to do.

_Can you point us in the direction of the closet train? _

_Of course, but wouldn't you rather ride us?_

I eagerly told Alex to get on one of the deer and I got on the other and they flew off. They gracefully bounded through the woods and we seemed to weigh nothing to them. It was the most exhilarating thing that I had ever done and if you ever get a chance to ride on a magical deer, I suggest that you take it.

Finally we reached a town with a train station, except it wasn't passenger trains; they were the kinds hobos ride on in movies. I guess that I wouldn't be riding first class and being served by waitresses.

_Your train is over there, _the deer explained pointing its noise to an old, decrepit train that was rusting over, _and remember my warning._ With that the two deer bounded off into the distance.

"This is our ride," I explained to Alex, pointing to the train.

"Great," she muttered, "this looks like a lot of fun."

We hauled ourselves into one of the open cars, trying to act as if we had a legal reason to be on a train. We hid behind crates of something with a horrible odor, so we would not be found if someone looked for freeloaders.

"Life as a half-blood sure is glamorous," I remarked to Alex as we were covering our noses from the heinous stench.

**AN: Remember to give me ideas and review!**


	10. I Go Missing

**AN: Review or I will seriously just stop writing; I want at least 5 (I'd rather have 10 more, but you can't be too picky) more reviews**

Alex and I held our breathe as we waited for the conductor to go away. He was checking all of the train cars, searching for any freeloaders, such as us. The conductor didn't stay long in our car, probably because of the smell he would have to deal with.

"Oh my gods, I thought that he was going to look behind the crates for us!" Alex exclaimed.

"Okay, in one day we killed a giant scorpion, emphasis on giant, and a regular giant, and the biggest thing that you're worried about is a conductor, finding us on a train?" I asked laughing.

"I guess you're right," she replied, laughing, "Help me open this door up, so we can actually breathe real air."

She was pointing to the sliding door the conductor had closed when he had finished checking our car. Alex slashed the lock with her sword and then she and I pulled it open. We sat down on the edge of the train letting the wind whip through our hair, sending it everywhere. Alex's brown hair was flying everywhere and her muscled body was relaxed, she seemed to be in her element.

"So whose womb are we shooting an arrow into?" I questioned.

"You don't know?" She seemed taken aback.

"No, that's why I asked."

"Ouranos is coming back with monsters and Titans so he can fulfill the prophecy for his advantage," she explained.

"What's the prophecy?" I asked.

In reply she mumbled something about vows and the River Styx and Cyclops.

"You're not going to tell me?" I was beginning to get annoyed.

"I'm not allowed to, you're supposed to fulfill your destiny without any clue," she replied.

"Ugh that's kind of like a cliffhanger in a book!" I exclaimed.

For the rest of the ride we talked about our lives. Alex told me that she had lived in Los Angels before this with her drug-addicted mother. The minute her father came and told her about the gods she bolted. This had been her first quest because Chiron had not allowed quests since a guy from the Apollo Cabin died.

We were talking when all of the sudden I noticed a man in the back of the car. I shushed Alex and I pointed to the man. We got up and crept slowly towards him.

"I'm not deaf," he said, gruffly.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Nike, goddess of victory, I was sent here to tell you that you need to kill the Basilisci, a serpent that kills by touch, before you can shoot Ouranos' womb because the Basilisci is guarding the aloe that you need to put on the wound," She explained.

"Why wasn't my father sent here to tell us this, he's the messenger of the gods?" Alex questioned.

"They didn't want Artemis or Hermes to get involved with their children for this quest because it may change the outcome of the prophecy," Nike explained and with that she began to glow. Alex pulled me away so that I would not look at her and when we looked back Nike was gone.

"Well, now we need to figure out where the Basilisci is before we go to Miami," I groaned.

"We might as well start here," Alex pointed out.

"Why?"

"Because we've stopped and the conductor is checking the cars again," Alex explained. We hopped off the train and we were walking away when we heard someone shouting at us.

We bolted. We ran away from the conductor, along with a few other men, who was racing after us. We hopped over boxes and we ran onto the loading dock and into the storage facility. Now even more men were chasing after us as we hopped over conveyor belts trying to find the exit.

"It's over there!" Alex shouted, pointing to a slowly lowering metal door.

We raced for it and a man got in the middle of the door to block us. Alex ran full steam at him and decked him. We rolled under the door as hands grabbed at our shirts. Someone had caught on to me, but Alex stomped on his hand and he let go screaming in agony. We ran as fast as we could and we eventually came to a small quaint town.

"Welcome to Madison, Georgia (**AN: No one tell me that there is not such place because I don't really care**)!" I read, looking at the sign.

As we walked through the town we realized that it was one of those really small towns that everyone knew each other in. We were walking down Main Street and everyone else was moving to the side and giving us weird stares. It was kind of unnerving.

"So what do we do next?" I asked.

"Go to the library," Alex replied, absentmindedly.

"What?! You do know that we are both dyslexic right?" I exclaimed, "And I hate the library."

"Yeah, but the Basilisci would probably leave some type of trail of people dying mysteriously when they were extremely healthy," Alex explained and I understood her.

We asked a policeman on the streets for directions and he pointed us towards the southern end of town. It was an old fashioned looking place that was made of marble with huge marble columns going up to the roof. We ran up the stairs and we tried to open the door, but it was locked. The library was closed.

"Great, I guess we have to sleep here for the night," Alex groaned.

"No! We should keep moving around, it will be harder for monsters to catch up to us, we can easily break in," I argued and she nodded her head.

"You're right, but how are we going to break in?" Alex questioned.

"There are skylights in the library, you can see them from here, we can climb onto the roof and open the skylights and go into the library," I suggested.

"Yeah, that might work and if it doesn't don't be afraid to break some laws to get out of here, the whole flame of the West depends on the timing of our defeat of Ouranos," she explained, seriously.

We split up in town, so she could go get some dark clothing and I went to get rope. The man at the counter looked at me suspiciously when I bought the rope, but I thought nothing of it, until I saw a picture. It had a big red sign that said, Missing, and it had a picture of me and a description. The man took a quick glance at the poster and then at me and a look of comprehension dawned on his face.

"Hey, Pete! It's the kid that has been missing, remember he was on CNN!" The man shouted and I saw another man poke his head out and look at me.

I bolted. They shouted after me and they began to run, telling other people what was happening. It seemed like half of the town was chasing me when I got off of Main Street. I raced off of the road and into the woods that surround the small town. They slowed down, but they were still chasing me.

I finally lost them when we reached a small cliff and I hopped off and covered myself in sticks. They spread out and they started searching throughout the woods, but no one ever came near me. Finally when the sun had gone down and the moon had come up they left and I ran back towards the library.

"Where have you been?" Alex asked, angrily.

"Well, apparently, CNN has been reporting my disappearance and the whole town watches CNN, so they chased me. I lost them like ten minutes ago," I explained, hastily.

"We're definitely not going to be able to stay here and we may have to change your look later on, so this doesn't happen again," Alex pointed out and I agreed, "So you ready to do this thing?"

**AN: I have already written chapter 11, but I won't post it if I don't get up 33 in reviews.  
**


	11. I Become A BookWorm

**AN: I had this written for a while, but I was just waiting to get the reviews and I want another five reviews before I publish another chapter!**

I aimed carefully at the top of the library and I let the arrow fly. It cut through the air easily and it embedded itself on the roof. We had attached a rope to it so I began to climb up the side of the library. If you've ever climbed on the side of the building you probably feel my pain right now, it was really hard work.

"Hurry up, Jon," Alex urged, itching to get up. I, finally, made it to the top of the library and I collapsed on the roof gasping for air.

I walked over to the skylight, trying to figure out a way to open it without breaking it. The whole thing was sealed shut and it could not open. I was about to cut the sides of it, but then Alex walked over and rammed her sword into the window, shattering it.

"Very subtle," I remarked and she grinned at me. I threw the rope over into the building and Alex began to lower herself down.

I soon followed and by the time I got down she was already on a computer surfing the web. The computer set and eerie blue glow over the library and it made me feel like there were monsters lurking in the shadows, well for all I knew they actually were hiding behind all of the bock cases and they were watching me intently. I was always the positive thinker. I heard Alex gasp and I quickly looked at the monitor. In big bold letters it said: Mystorusi Datus In Kemd Efrgy.

"What's so amazing?" I asked, my dyslexia made the title indecipherable, but I realized that it probably had something to do with the Basilisci.

"It's the Basilisci. A marathon runner and an extremely fit hiker dropped dead with no apparent reason, that doesn't happen everyday, especially not in one week," Alex explained, "And King's Ferry is extremely close to us, it's maybe ten miles away."

"How can you read this?"

"It took me the whole time just to try and read the title, let alone the whole article," she answered.

I was about to say something, but then we heard people talking. We looked at each other and then we raced to the rope. Instead of taking it one at a time we both got on and then we began to, quickly, shimmy up the rope. The talking got closer and when I looked down I could see two men walking inside with security guard uniforms.

"What the hell?" One man exclaimed and raced over to our rope. He looked up and he saw Alex and me climbing up the rope and he shouted to his partner.

We quickened our pace as one of the guards began climbing up after us. Alex got over the edge and when I saw her again she was cutting the rope with her sword. I climbed over gasping and I brought my knife out and hacked away at the rope, cutting it all the way through. The man was maybe ten feet up and he fell down to the floor, landing with a thump.

We raced off towards the side of the library and threw ourselves over, onto the rope. We slid down quickly, just in time for the other security guard to see us, as he rounded the corner. We stood there, waiting for him as he sprinted towards us.

"Okay, kids, come with me easily and no one will get hurt," he threatened and Alex and I burst out laughing.

Offended, he ran towards us, red in the face. We both moved to the side and clothes-lined him, making him flip in the air. Alex and I ran away still laughing about him hurting us, until Alex stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" I questioned, worried.

"They know where we're going," she answered.

"How?"

"I left a map of Kings Ferry on the computer when the men came," she replied, biting her nails, worriedly, "This is not good, they may catch us. We have to change our appearance. Get new hair color and hair style, maybe change our clothes."

"Oh gods, this sucks," I muttered.

"You're telling me."

That night we slept on a bed of moss, well Alex slept, I just sat there, worried. I had no idea that we would be chased by mortals as well as monsters. Finally I fell asleep when the moonlight shone into our meadow and landed on me, making me drowsy.

"Jon…. Jon…. Wake up," Alex urged, nudging me.

I woke up on the strangest sight that I had ever seen, animals surrounding our meadow and some lying right next to me. There were foxes, deer, rabbits, moles, voles, mice, hawks, blue jays, and some animals that I didn't even know the name of.

"Why are they here?"

"They probably sensed you," she replied, "Do I have to keep reminding you that your mother is the goddess of the wilderness?"

"No, it just takes some getting used to."

We set off towards the train station only to be followed by the rest of the animals. It was fun walking through the forest with fifty-something animals all around you, I seriously suggest trying it some time. When we reached the edge of the woods the animals stopped following us and they all sent me farewells in their minds.We made it to the train station, just in time to see the train begin the chug away.

"Come on!" Alex shouted.

We ran after the train, slowly catching up to it because it was not yet at its full speed. We finally caught up to it and we were running next to it and I grabbed onto a handle. I cut the lock that was holding the car door open and the door slid back. Alex jumped inside and I followed. We both collapsed on the ground, gasping for air.

"We really need to wake up earlier," Alex commented.

"I agree, that was hell back there," I replied and she laughed.

"Alex, you really need to tell me about this prophecy," I began and she glared at me, "It obviously has to do with me and I think that means I deserve to know what it's about. You can't have promised the gods you wouldn't tell because do you really think that they care?"

"Fine, this prophecy came from Apollo's mouth the day you were born," Alex explained and took a deep breath:

The child of the wilderness is to be born

He will gain great power from the deer horn

There may be a new order

That will cause this world disorder

Change the world for good or bad

Or keep the power for his granddad

Yeah, but what does that mean?" I asked, seriously confused.

"It means that you will gain great power from an animal and you can overthrow the gods or keep things the way they are. It does not say which is good or bad, though," she answered and we heard a great rumbling coming from the sky, making Alex turn green.

"What does that thunder mean?"

"The gods know that I told you about the prophecy and they are pretty pissed off," she replied nervously.

"Oh."

The rest of the time we did not talk at all, Alex was still getting her skin back to her original shade. I was seriously disturbed that I, of all people, was going to decide the fate of millions, make that billions, of lives. That thought did not cheer me up at all.

"Did the gods get any hints on which side I would choose?" I questioned when it had finally eaten me up enough.

"Well…." Alex began, but we heard another roll of thunder and she quickly shut her mouth and her green color returned again.

I decided that if I talked again the gods were strike me down dead or Alex could end up barfing everywhere, or both. The ride there was quick, but the exit would be another story, because this time the train didn't stop at our destination, so we would have to jump.

"Jon!" Alex exclaimed, pointing to a sign, "This is where we get off."

Without any hesitation she jumped off of the speeding train onto a field. I agonized for a bit over my decision to jump off a train, but that was gone in a second when I leaped onto the field. Alex ran over to me, her face flushed with excitement.

"Ready to find the Basilisci?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

**AN: Oooh, I gave you the prophecy! What will happen next? To find out, you need to give me five more reviews!**


	12. Shopping!

**AN: Sorry this took so long I was sick for a bit. Five more reviews.**

I anxiously felt my hair, Alex had insisted on us changing our looks. I now had coal-black hair and Alex was a blonde. Our Camp Half-Blood t-shirts were gone, replaced by new clothing that made us fit in with preps. I felt like someone other than me and I was not liking it.

"Did you really have to make me a prep?" I asked Alex, annoyed at my new clothing.

"It was the most affordable clothing and I have to be a prep too, so shut up," she replied, angrily.

We walked towards the center of town in silence. This town wasn't as small as the last one and the people were used to visitors, but there seemed to be something under the surface. No one was smiling and a few people were even crying openly and no one thought that this was weird. We walked over to a man to ask him about the deaths, but he just stared at us strangely, so we went to ask a police officer.

"Excuse me, sir? Can you tell us where the mysterious deaths have been occurring?" Alex inquired and the police officer and he gave her a strange look, probably because it was a very strange inquiry, "we're thrill seekers and we need to know where it's happening so we can try and survive."

He pointed us towards the forest that was thriving on the edges of the town and near the water. We thanked him and set off to our destiny, thinking about how we would kill a snake that kills by touching you. We did not talk at all and when we reached the border between the town and forest we paused for a second and then plunged in.

"Alex, do you know where we're going?" I asked, after we had been hiking for a while.

"We'll figure it out eventually," she replied, not reassuring me in the least bit.

"How long is eventually?" I asked and she said nothing, "Like the gods eventually or a young kid's eventually?"

She still didn't reply, but stopped suddenly and I followed her example. Soon, I heard the reason; someone was breaking sticks and crunching leaves. Someone was following us. Alex pointed up to a tree above us and she made a motion like climbing. I, quietly, walked over and hoisted her up onto the lowest branch and she pulled herself onto it. She put her hand down and I grabbed onto it, pulling myself up.

We, anxiously, waited for our stalker to find us. The sounds began to come closer and closer, until we could see the stalker's jet black hair. She wore a, somehow familiar, silver dress with a bow on her back. When she walked right below us, I pounced onto her and she let out a scream of distress.

"Get off of me!" She yelled angrily and I realized that I had heard the voice from somewhere before. I let go and I recognized the face, it was Thalia.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, confused, yet again.

"Your mother sent me here to protect you, she thinks that you will need help with the Basilisci," she explained and I felt my face get red. It was like my mom had come up to me at school and called me "Cuddlekins" in front of all my friends (scratch that _friend_).

"Ok, no offense, but I don't need someone to walk along with me and hold my hand the whole way," I exclaimed, angrily, and she was taken aback.

"You need me because only I know where the horn that you need is," Thalia retorted and then swept her feet under mine, knocking me over and aimed her bow at my heart, "Plus I'm a better fighter than both of you."

"Whatever," I retorted, grudgingly and I began to walk off.

"You're going the wrong way," Thalia shouted after me and I turned bright red as I walked back towards her. As she led the way Alex and I followed her, out of earshot.

"We don't need her," Alex explained, pissed off.

"No shit, Sherlock!" I exclaimed and she grinned at me.

"Ok," Alex began, "when we rest for tonight we are leaving her the minute she falls asleep. I do not want some _Hunter_ to travel with us."

"What's wrong with Hunters?" I asked, she had said Hunter as if she had poison on her tongue.

"Camp Half-Blood and the Hunters have had a feud going on for years now, they burned down a few of our cabins and we put meat on the top of their cabin and the whole night they spent listening to their wolves bark at it," Alex replied, laughing.

"Quiet, there are monsters afoot," Thalia ordered, grim faced.

"That's fine, they can come to us," Alex answered and she began shouting and clapping her hands.

"You idiot!" Thalia screamed, "I was talking about the Basilisci!"

Immediately, Alex stopped making noise and she turned pale. She probably thought it would have been an easily defeated monster.

"We can't kill it yet!" Thalia exclaimed, "Jon needs to get the horn from Artemis's sacred deer! We're going to die if it catches us!"

"Oh."

Thalia motioned at us and we began to run through the forest. We could hear large trees snapping and a strange sound that sounded like something rubbing against bark. We dove into the river that was at the end of King's Ferry and we all began to swim as if our lives depended on it, well they did, but that's not the point.

**AN: Sorry this was a shorter chapter, but I wanted to make a cliffie! Sorry and another five reviews before the next chapter.**


	13. I Kill A Big Snake

Ugh, macaroni and barf again, Jon thought to himself as he picked at his lunch with his spork

**AN: It took longer because I lost my muse for a bit, but it came back. I have spring fever so it will be longer between chapters! Sorry! Continue to review and give me ideas! **

I could hear the Basilisci still slithering towards us as we raced across the river. The current was rapidly bringing us downstream, so instead of a straight path it was more of a zigzag kind of trail. I was being bombarded by trash that was flowing down the river and it made the swim even harder. I mean it wasn't enough that I was swimming for my life, but trash just had to be thrown into the formula and make my day even worse.

"Swim faster!" Thalia screamed, well that's what I thought she was trying to say because water was going into her mouth, making her words sound like gibberish.

I finally got to the other side and I slowly dragged myself onto the shore, using the rocks as handholds. I turned around hearing Alex's screams and I saw the Basilisci slithering towards her in the river. The Basilisci was a huge green snake that was maybe ten feet tall and it had blood-red eyes that were staring intently at Alex.

I was not going to let a snake take Alex out so I pulled my bow out and I loaded three arrows into it and let them fly. They whistled toward the Basilisci and pierced its scales, but it did nothing. I kept letting the arrows fly, but to no avail. It let out a few sounds that sounded like someone bringing their nails down on a chalkboard, but it did not slow down.

"Aim for the mouth!" Thalia shouted and I jumped, I hadn't realized that she had been next to me.

The Basilisci was facing the wrong way for me to get the arrows into its mouth so I began to sprint downstream. While I was running Alex was throwing huge rocks at the snake's eyes, slowing it down, but not stopping. Finally I got far enough downstream that I could hit the snake in the mouth and I began to let arrows fly again and again. It was gaining on Alex when I saw another figure in the water near the Basilisci, running towards it. It was Thalia and she was letting arrows soar right at the snake, trying to get its attention by screaming, but it was not working.

"Thalia, get away!" Alex yelled at her, seeing that Thalia could get herself killed if she continued towards the Basilisci.

"No! It was foretold that I would save one of the biggest heroes of the millennium by sacrificing myself and Percy is obviously safe, so it's you and Jon!" She replied and the Basilisci turned on her.

"The future is not set in stone!" I yelled, stilling shooting the snake full of arrows.

"I wish that was true," she replied. The Basilisci was stilling slithering towards her as she threw her knife right into the snake's mouth.

Her knife gave me an idea and I followed Thalia into the water, as I pulled my two hunting knives from their sheaths and charged in. I threw one knife in and it spun into the snake's mouth hitting it in the little punching bag thing. I threw the second one and it spun in and flew past the first knife. The snake let out the ear-piercing nails-on-chalkboard sound again and we all covered our ears. It slowly turned into dust as Thalia stared at it in awe.

"I was supposed to die," she whispered to me, "and you were supposed to kill the deer before you could kill that thing."

"I told you that the future is not written in stone or cloth or whatever the gods insist on thinking it's written in," I explained and she stared at me in awe.

"You are the strangest hero that I have ever met," she pointed out, still amazed.

"Thanks…. I think," I replied and I turned to Alex, "are you okay?'

"You both risked your lives for me…" Alex said in awe.

"We know that," I answered, "but are you okay?"

"Yes… I think," and with that she both engulfed us in a bear hug that took my breath away. But it wasn't because of the pressure she was putting on my ribs, it was just her.

Thalia and I pushed her away, laughing. Now we seemed to be like one happy family not like Alex and I had been planning to mutiny earlier in the day.

"So, Thalia, were now?" I asked.

"We have to re-cross the river so we can get back to the tree that the Basilisci was guarding and then we have to get the poisoned aloe for the wound," she explained and Alex and I groaned at the thought of crossing the river _again_.

We slowly began to wade across the river much more slowly now that we were no longer being chased, well that as far as we knew. The current was still strong, but we weren't being swept away by it. Now I get the saying, _slow and steady wins the race_, but I still didn't want to be slow and steady.

"Oh crap! I forgot my knives in the stupid snake!" I exclaimed, as I realized my mistake.

"Then what are those two knives on your back?" Alex asked, pointing behind me. I pulled them down and lone behold they were my old hunting knives.

"Oh, well I guess that's good to know," I muttered and they laughed.

"Follow me," Thalia beckoned and we plunged into the woods.

Even if we didn't have Thalia with us we could have easily found our way to the tree. The Basilisci had left such an obvious path that only an idiot could not find his way there, and he/she would have to be so stupid they didn't know how to breathe. The tree was in a clearing with not other trees beside it and it emanated power from its leaves. Its bottom branches spread out for twenty feet and the other branches slowly got smaller as they got closer to the top.

Thalia walked over to the trunk and she plunged her knife into the center of the tree. The tree seemed to be crying out a crystal-clear liquid that flowed from the cut in the tree. She pulled out a crystal phial and put it under the river of liquid until the bottle was full. Thalia put the stopper into the phial and handed it to me.

"Why do you want me to hold it?" I asked, "I'm going to break it in a second."

"Because you will know when to use and who you will use it for," she explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Gods, Jon that is so obvious! Who wouldn't know that?!" Alex exclaimed, sarcastically. Thalia glared at her, good-naturedly.

"We need to stop somewhere else before we can go to Miami," Thalia explained at we followed her into the woods; _again_, "it's just a quick stop in Orlando."

"What are we doing in Orlando?" Alex questioned, suspiciously.

"We're just going to meet up with some old friends of mine," Thalia replied, evasively.

"Who?"

Oh, you'll see when we get there," she sang, her voice slowly getting quieter as she disappeared into the woods.

Alex and I gave each other a look, wondering what we were getting ourselves into, and we followed Thalia into the woods, hesitantly.

**AN: Hoped you liked it! Remember to review and give me ideas! Five more before I update!**


	14. I Go Flying

Ugh, macaroni and barf again, Jon thought to himself as he picked at his lunch with his spork

**AN: Remember five more reviews before the next chapter, give me ideas and critique.**

Thalia had "borrowed" a car from a parking lot in front of a Chanticleer (it was a Mercedes) and we were now speeding down the highway. Unfortunately we had already been pulled over by a cop, but Thalia had done this weird snapping thing and the cop left us alone. She said something about the Mist and sped off, weaving in and out of traffic. I was definitely convinced that Thalia's driving was going to get us killed and by the lack of color in Alex's face and her death grip on the door handle I was pretty sure Alex agreed.

"Thalia, could you possibly slow down and not get us killed?" I asked as she pulled into the shoulder to get past another car.

"Do you want to get there or not?" She replied, sharply.

"Yes," I began, "but I would rather get there in one piece to actually kill Ouranos, not have him laughing at my mangled body."

"Fine!" She exclaimed and began to slow down, but the speedometer never dipped under 100. Alex mouthed "Thank You" to me and I grinned at her.

"Who are we meeting anyway?" Alex inquired, talking for the first time since Thalia had gotten on the highway.

"I told you just some old friends," she answered, getting a little pissy.

"Do you not trust us? Is that why you won't tell us?" Alex pulled herself forward and looked at Thalia.

"No that's not it…. It's just..." Thalia tried to come up with the right words.

"It's just what?" Now I was right next to Alex and I was staring intently at Thalia.

"Never mind, we're just going to see Percy and Annabeth Jackson," she explained, finally caving.

"_THE _Annabeth and Percy Jackson?" Alex asked, excitedly.

"Yes," Thalia sighed.

"I thought that Percy was the son of Poseidon." I interjected.

"He is."

"Then why is he nowhere near the ocean? He's in the middle of Florida!" I exclaimed.

"They're just visiting Annabeth's parents," Thalia explained, "and we need to pick some things up from the townhouse that they're living in, for the time being."

That satisfied our curiosity and we relaxed in the car the rest of the way there, well as much as we could relax. We were about to exit the highway, when two things slithered onto the street. I groaned, inwardly, I had learned to hate snakes above all other mythological animals. We got out and the snakes did the last thing that I expected they whipped out two leathery looking wings, each, and began flapping them.

"Oh crap! They're winged serpents!" Thalia shouted.

"Really? I thought they were Care Bears!" I shot back. Thalia gave me another one of her glares and she pulled out her bow. I did likewise and Alex pulled her sword out.

I started to shoot rapidly at them, as cars whizzed by us, honking and people shouting vulgar things at us (I would tell you them, but they were almost as bad New York traffic language). The serpents easily flew from side to side dodging our arrows and that's when an idea hit me.

"Thalia, you distract the serpents while Alex and I sneak behind them and grab on," I whispered through the sides of my mouth and she nodded.

"Oi buggers!" She shouted in a strange British accent. Alex and I snuck around the side of the road dodging traffic and ignoring even more vulgar obscenities.

The serpents were hissing at her and they paid no attention to us as we slowly crept up behind them. Finally when we were close enough Alex and I both lunged and grabbed on to the two serpents. They let out a shriek and we learned that they were much stronger than they looked. They began to fly higher and higher as Alex and I held on for our lives.

"Don't let go!" Thalia screamed, trying to help.

"That's exactly what I was thinking of doing right now! I mean we're thirty feet up in the air, how much would it hurt?" I yelled back down.

Alex, slowly, started to climb up the serpent and finally she grabbed on to one of its wings. They began to fall like a rock and when they were about ten feet above the ground Alex let go and the serpent slowed them down just in time. Thalia then ran up and impaled the serpent that was being subdued by Alex.

"Do what I did!" Alex shouted up.

I, painstakingly, began to climb up the serpent and it began to writhe. Finally, I reached one of its wings and I pulled it down. Just as Alex and the other serpent had we began to plummet to the ground. I let go at around ten feet up and the serpent slowed us down to the point where I could touch the ground. Alex ran up and impaled the serpent and it let out its last shriek of pain and turned to dust.

"Get back into the car," Thalia ordered, as we heard sirens in the background.

We got back in and Thalia sped off the highway into Orlando, Florida. Orlando was…. Clean. That's pretty much all it was. There were big buildings and everything, but all I could say about was that it was clean. We, finally, slowed down and Alex and I heaved a sigh of relief. Thalia seemed to have been here before because she seemed to know exactly where we were going.

We pulled out in front of a townhouse that was near the center of the town. It was made of red bricks and it had a small perfectly cut lawn with a young girl playing on it. We walked out and the little girl got up and ran towards Thalia. She had jet-black hair and startling gray eyes.

"Aunt Thawia!" the little girl exclaimed and gave a hug to Thalia. I snickered at Aunt "Thawia" and, of course, Thalia glared at me.

"Come on, Allegra, let's go see Mommy and Daddy," Thalia urged and Allegra took her hand leading us up the stairs and inside.

"Mommy! Daddy! Aunt Thawia is here!" the little girl yelled.

"Thalia!" a voice exclaimed, from inside another room. A young woman came out, wiping her hands on a towel. She had bouncy blonde hair that went to her shoulders, startling grey eyes, like Allegra, and she had silver owl earrings.

"Thalia? Is that you?" A man's voice asked. A young man with jet-black hair and sea green eyes walked out of another room.

"Percy, Annabeth! It's so good to see you!" Thalia yelled and she engulfed them both in hugs.

"Come in, let me get some coffee!" Annabeth beckoned and we followed her into the living room. Once we all had coffee they all caught up on what they had been doing and then they finally acknowledged that we existed at all.

"So, who are these two?" Percy asked, looking us over.

"Alex and Jon," Thalia explained, "Jon is the son of Artemis."

"Aaaah, another prophecy-child," Percy mused, "I know how that feels."

"Thalia, I know that you're not here just to catch up," Annabeth interjected.

"I could never fool you could I?" Thalia replied and Annabeth laughed, "We're heading to destroy Ouranos before he is reborn. We need to get those things that I left here the last time I visited."

Percy nodded curtly and he led us to some stairs leading to what I thought would be the basement. When we got to the door Percy stuck a ballpoint pen in a slot and Annabeth put one of her earrings in another slot and they both entered a code. The door let out a hissing sound and Percy opened it up.

"You two must swear on the River Styx that you will never tell anyone about the existence of this vault," he threatened.

"I swear on the River Styx," Alex and I said at the same time and a large rumble was heard from the sky.

"Good, now go in," Thalia urged and we walked in.

**AN: Oooo, what's in the vault? Review or you will never find out.**


	15. I Wet My Bed

Ugh, macaroni and barf again, Jon thought to himself as he picked at his lunch with his spork

**AN: Five more reviews till the next chapter. Guess what? You find out what's in the vault! Yaay!!**

From the inside of the townhouse you would have never expected the vault to be the size it was. It expanded for hundreds of yards and it had all the things that a half-blood would ever need. There was a length of wall devoted to nectar and ambrosia. The other side had weapons of all different kinds that seemed to just radiate energy from them. Next to the weapons were statues that had different kinds of armor on them. Their armor supply had a rainbow of colors, from black to a soft gold. There were also little archery range targets and dummies to practice with swords.

"Wow," Alex muttered.

"Yeah, we had a sorceress friend of ours transport this from our regular house to here, while we are here," Percy explained, grinning in pride.

"Where do you keep it?" Thalia asked, anxiously.

"Calm down, Thalia, you'd think we lose a lot of things," Percy replied.

"But you do lose a lot of things," she retorted.

"Oh… that's right, we do. That's not the point, it's over here," he explained, pointing to a section of plain wall.

They did the thing with their pen and earring again and this time the wall slid into the rest of the wall and it revealed a small little room with armor and weapons in it. Thalia hurried over to some armor and she looked over it and took it down. She handed Alex and me some of the full armor and the kept the other suit for herself. My armor was a light silver color and when I put it on a moon appeared on the front. My helmet had a gold plume on it going vertically.

Alex looked forbidding in her armor. It was a mahogany color with the cadecus on the front and a red plume on her armor. She seemed to be at ease in it and she looked like a true warrior. Thalia was just plain scary. She had dark black armor with a lightning bolt on her chest plate and an electric blue plume. When we had finished putting on the armor Thalia walked over to the wall and pulled down three shields. The shields all turned the same colors as our armor and took on our parent's symbol. Finally she pulled down a glowing silver arrow and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's the arrow that you need to kill Ouranos," she replied.

"With one shot?" I exclaimed, incredulously.

"It's magic, of course! Do you really think that you would be able kill Ouranos with one shot from a puny arrow?" she answered, "he one of the first ever immortals and you were thinking that we would let you go it alone?"

"Well, maybe…." I muttered, quietly.

"Thalia, leave the poor kid alone, it's hard enough to be the decision maker for the entire human race," Annabeth interjected, "and Jon don't worry, if Percy can save the world then you will have no trouble doing it."

"Hey!" Percy protested and we all laughed.

"Thalia, you guys need to rest up before you go defeat Ouranos," Annabeth urged, "you all look so exhausted. Everyone's destiny is intertwined with yours so you must make the right decision."

"Fine, we'll stay for three days, but no longer," Thalia agreed.

Percy and Annabeth led us to our rooms the minute Thalia agreed. I was going to be sleeping in the room next to Alex's and it was connected by a balcony, overlooking their small backyard. I did not realize how tired I was until I sat down on the bed to get a feel for it. Almost immediately I wanted to "test" the pillow for softness and I fell asleep quickly. My dream came quickly to me:

_I was running through a forest, but this time it didn't look like the one from Camp Half-Blood. The one at Camp Half-Blood was healthy and thriving, this one had dead and dying trees and the forest floor was covered by dead leaves. I could only see five feet past the trees, but I could hear strange sounds coming from beyond. I didn't know why I was running, but I knew that I shouldn't stop. _

_"Haha," an old, bitter voice laughed, "the young hero comes to defeat me, but he does not know that the gods are planning his own demise. Are you so naïve, young hero, that you would kill me for the glory of your killers?" _

_"Who are you?" I shouted, but I had a feeling in the back of my mind that I knew exactly who it was. _

_"You know who I am," he replied, "the gods cower in fear from the power that you possess. You defied one of their prophecies and they did not believe you, they fear that power. But I would honor the wielder of that power above anyone else. I could give you anything you want, money, cars, girls…. Or your father." _

_"What have you done to him?" I yelled. Somehow this thing knew that I had always imagined meeting my father and being taken away from the orphanage and living a care-free lifestyle with him. _

_"I haven't done anything," the voice chuckled, "maybe he is the one that came to me." _

_"No! My father is a mortal!" I screamed, getting angry at him. _

_"Naïve hero, you know that what I say is true, join me and you will find out what true power is," he offered. _

_"No! Never," this thing was getting me angry. _

_"Fine!" the voice roared getting angry, "but you will join me, now be gone with you!" _

I woke up in a sweat, panting hard. I had sweat through my sheets and now they were sticking closely to me. I opened the door that led to the balcony and I let the cool night breeze wash over me and take away my thoughts. I was in deep thought when Alex came outside.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am," I replied and she looked at me like she knew I was lying.

"No, you're not, I heard you talking in your sleep and then you screamed. Jon, you need to tell me what happened, maybe I can help," she corrected me, sternly.

I told her about my dream and she looked at me in horror. Then recovering from her initially shock she seemed to go into deep thought.

"Are you sure it was Ouranos?" she inquired, slowly.

"Yeah, pretty sure because I'm not out to kill anyone else," I answered, "well, I think I'm not out to kill anyone else."

"Jon, he's probably just trying to trick you into joining your dad," she explained, "I mean your dad was a mortal. Unless Ouranos already has an army with mortals in it he would not have your dad with him."

"What if my dad is not a mortal?" I asked.

"Then we would probably know by now. You don't show any other traits of a different kind of being other than human. I mean your mom is a god, but you would show traits of the thing that your father is. If someone's mother was a nymph and their father a mortal then that child would still have a connection with the trees, just like demi-gods have powers acquired from their parents," she said, quickly.

"I guess," I replied, slowly. I left Alex on the balcony and I returned to my bed, this time sleeping without my sweat-soaked sheets.

**AN: Hoped you liked it. Remember to give me ideas and reviews! At least 5 more.**


	16. I Play Fetch

Ugh, macaroni and barf again, Jon thought to himself as he picked at his lunch with his spork

**AN: Sorry it took longer than usual, but I'm on spring break! Remember five more reviews before the next chapter!**

I woke up the sound of growling. I, groggily, turned over and I was facing a hellhound the size of a brown bear. It had things of spit coming down from its mouth and it looked pissed at me. I rolled over to avoid its jaws and jumped out of bed.

"Alex! Get up! Hellhound!" I shouted and I could hear her struggling with her sheets.

On the way out I grabbed my knives, but I didn't have enough time to grab my bow as I sprinted out onto the porch. I grabbed on to vines that were growing up onto the porch and I swung myself down. The hellhound easily followed by just jumping off the porch and landing lightly on its feet, two stories down.

I turned around and it leapt onto me. I began to struggle with it and I stabbed the dog in the chest. It jumped off of me, but it was still alive. It snapped at me in what I thought would be pride. It was probably thinking I was going to feed it Kibbles, but I just bounded after it again. It ran away and hopped over the fence.

"Jon!" Alex yelled, from the porch, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it just got a little bite out of me," I replied, she gave me a look of horror and she quickly used the vine to get down.

"Oh crap, this is not good at all," she muttered, looking at my bloody arm.

"Alex, calm down, it's just a little scratch," I said, trying to calm her.

"You don't understand," she began, "now they can track you."

"What?!" I asked, dumbfounded.

"The hellhound now has your blood and they can use the hellhound to track you," she explained.

"Jon, are you okay?" Thalia yelled, running at me.

"The hellhound got a bite out of him," Alex replied and Thalia stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh crap, this is not good," Thalia muttered and then she put her head back up, "get your stuff we're leaving."

"Thalia, what's wrong?" Annabeth came running out of the house.

"Hellhound," she replied, gruffly, "we have to leave now, I'm sorry."

"Oh my gods, you can't leave now! You need to stay here until the hellhound gets killed," Annabeth exclaimed.

"Annabeth, you're the daughter of Athena, you know that we have to leave," Thalia chided.

"I know, it's just that the last time I saw you was when Allegra turned three," Annabeth explained.

Thalia shooed us away and Alex and I went back to our rooms to pack. I walked through the porch and into Alex's room. I sat down on her bed and she looked at me.

"What is it?" she asked, worriedly.

"I'm going to ditch Thalia," I answered, sadly.

"What? Why?! I thought you were okay with her now!" Alex exclaimed.

"I am, it's just that she already tried to sacrifice herself for me and I don't want someone to sacrifice themselves just so I can live. I couldn't bear to know that I was the cause of someone's death, especially if I didn't complete my task" I replied, "Do you know what I mean?"

"I guess," Alex sighed, inwardly, "it's just that she is such a great fighter that I think she would be a great addition and she would probably save our lives."

I left Alex to pack her stuff, feeling even worse than I had when I told her I was ditching Thalia. I had been totally truthful to her in there, but I had just left out a minute detail. I was ditching Alex as well. I would have to kill myself if she had gotten killed. We had been through a whole lot together and I wasn't going to let her get killed.

I scribbled a note down, explaining why I was leaving them. I donned the armor that Thalia had given me and I hopped out the window, leaving my stuff. I scaled the wall and I was about to leave when I ran into Percy.

"Where are you going?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Ummm…. Testing out my armor," I lied.

"I'm sure," he retorted, sarcastically, "or maybe you're just ditching Alex and Thalia."

"No! I would never," I began, but he had a knowing look in his eye and I knew that he wouldn't believe me, "fine, I am. But I couldn't live with myself if I cause anyone of their deaths."

"You wouldn't cause their deaths. They chose this destiny for them and they full well know the repercussions of their actions. Any half-blood that goes on a quest is ready to sacrifice their life for the greater good," he explained, "I know I was ready to die a few times."

"That was you, this is me," I replied and I pushed past him.

"If you're going to go through with this, then at least take Blackjack," he offered.

"Who?" I had no idea what he was talking about and he let out an ear-piercing whistle.

Out of the sky I saw a black dot swiftly moving towards me. It slowly defined itself and I saw that it was a black Pegasus.

_Yo, boss, what do ya need? _It asked and I heard the voice in my head.

"It talks?" I asked, _**incredulously. **_

. "Yeah, but I wouldn't think that you would understand," he replied, "Blackjack, I need you to take Jon to Miami."

_You got it boss. _

"And don't call me boss!" He exclaimed and Blackjack let out a whinny, which could have been a laugh.

I lifted myself onto Blackjack and almost immediately he set off at a run. He jumped into the air and took flight. It was the most exhilarating experience of my life. Well, so far, because I never know what winged animal I'll see next. Maybe a hippo….. I looked back down at the house and I saw a familiar brown-haired girl staring up at me.

"Jon!" Alex screamed.

"I'm sorry, Alex, if I survive I'll explain," I yelled back and her reply got lost in the wind.

When I finally lost track of the house a horrible realization hit me. I was all alone now. Usually, I had at least one person, but I had forsaken that for their safety. I hoped it wasn't my biggest mistake yet.

**AN: Hope you like it! Five more reviews. The next chapter will be the gods' point of views and the one after that will be Alex's! Sorry!**


	17. The Gods Want Me FlameBroiled, Again

Ugh, macaroni and barf again, Jon thought to himself as he picked at his lunch with his spork

"He's not ready to face Ouranos!" Zeus exclaimed, banging his fist on the table.

"Why not?!" Artemis asked, angrily.

"Because he didn't fulfill the prophecy, he isn't powerful enough!" Apollo yelled.

"Have any of you learned anything?" Athena inquired, quietly and everyone looked, confused, at her. Athena usually was usually one of the loudest of the group, "we were obviously wrong about the future being pre-ordained. Look at Thalia, she was supposed to die to save Jon, but they're both healthy and active. He may not need to kill the deer to gain the power."

"In the thousands of years that we have been in power a prophecy was never wrong," Hera replied, coldly, "we must have misunderstood the prophecy."

"How can we make a mistake when we know that he was supposed to kill the deer so he would be powerful enough to kill the Basilisci?" Demeter asked.

"It never clearly said that," Ares interjected.

"Prophecies never clearly say anything!" Artemis yelled, getting angry. "We must not intervene with his quest or we may seal our fate to be destroyed! I will not let that happen!"

"But if we do not intervene that may also seal our fate," Poseidon said.

"He will not be able to resist the lure of his father," Zeus explained and looked coldly at Artemis, "his mother obviously couldn't."

"He has a strong willpower. If he puts his mind to something he will accomplish that task. Orion will not be able to sway that," Artemis protested, "My son is not one to be trifled with!"

"Greater heroes than Jon have fallen victim to persuasion and bribery," Aphrodite said mysteriously.

"Oh, are you talking about your little love conquests?" Artemis asked, sarcastically, "My son's willpower cannot be swayed by anyone. Not even a woman!"

"Oh, so what do you call what Alex and Jon have?" Aphrodite retorted.

"A friendship!" Artemis yelled.

"Psh, he left her so she could remain safe and he knew that he wouldn't be able to live if she died because of him," Aphrodite explained and Artemis began to turn red with anger.

"I don't give a damn about what stage Alex and Jon are in their relationship!" Zeus yelled, shaking the building, "I care about the fate of the Western Civilization!"

"Do not kill my son or I will personally make you watch the downfall of the Western Civilization!" Artemis screamed.

"Are you threatening to join Ouranos's side?" Poseidon asked, surprised.

"Yes."

"You can't that would be sealing our fate," Hera warned.

"We will also be sealing our fate if you kill my son. He is the one to bring us back from the brink of destruction," Artemis replied.

"You believe this strongly in him?" Zeus inquired.

"Yes," she answered quietly.

"Then we shall not kill him," Zeus declared, "the meeting is over."

Artemis quickly ran away from the meeting, hoping no one followed her. But it was just her luck that Athena followed. She always had to invade people's privacy.

"Artemis, why do you believe so strongly in him?" she asked.

"Because he is my only son he has more power from me than most half-bloods do. He is more like me than even my Hunters. I sense great power emanating from him without killing my sacred deer," Artemis replied, "and because I love him (**AN: in a motherly way…. sicko**)."

"You cannot be blinded by the love for your son," Athena warned, "It has strayed many people away from making rational decisions."

"Oh, like when you tried to kill Percy because he and Annabeth were obviously meant to be together?" Artemis retorted.

"That was different," Athena answered.

"I'm sure," Artemis said, sarcastically and she whipped out her mirror.

Artemis muttered a few words over the mirror and an image of Jon on Blackjack appeared. He was hanging on for dear life to the Pegasus. Artemis was about to put the mirror away when she realized something was different about him. It was not his appearance, but it was what was on the inside. He seemed to think that he and his father could save the world together. This scared Artemis greatly because this feeling could cause her to be wrong.

"You foolish half-blood," she muttered, worried, as she put the mirror back into her dress.


	18. Thalia Heights Scared Thalia

**AN: This is Alex's POV. Remember five more reviews until the next chapter.**

When I had seen Jon flying away on the Pegasus I had been confused, but now I was pissed. He wanted to go and play hero because he thought that I was a dainty little girl that should be taken care of. I, angrily, ripped his note to shreds and threw them into the wind.

"Alex, go get Jon, we need to leave now," Thalia ordered.

"Thalia, Jon left," I replied quietly.

"What?!" she asked.

"He decided to go and play hero because he thought we were lily-footed princesses that weren't meant to be on their own," I explained, bitterly.

"That little- Urgh!" Thalia exclaimed.

"You're telling me," I agreed.

"We need to follow him," Thalia decided.

"No freaking duh!" I exclaimed, "But we should leave our stuff here so we can travel faster."

"We're getting on a plane," Thalia explained, to my surprise.

"What?!" I asked, confused.

"One of my friends made a plane and he flies around in it a lot. He lives in the Orlando area and I already had this set up," she replied.

"Who is this?" I inquired.

"Beckendorf," she answered and walked back out to the front.

We got into the car, again, and I was subjected to the erratic driving of Thalia. She drove on sidewalks, sideswiped cars, and ran red lights. My knuckles turned white from clinging to the armrests and I felt sick. We arrived at the back of the airport.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," Thalia observed.

"No, no, it's just that you suck at driving," I replied.

"What?!" she exclaimed, "I-

"Anyway," I began before she could shout at me, "Why are we at the back of the airport."

"So we can avoid all that security crap and just get Beckendorf to take off," she explained, cutting a whole in the fence.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's over there, we're going to be running into the plane as he begins takeoff because we're going to be chased," Thalia replied.

We ducked under the fence and Thalia looked for the plane. She saw and she began to sprint at it. I followed her and the plane revved up, moving along the tarmac. We cut over some grass and I looked back to see little airplane cars chasing after us. We caught up to the plane and Beckendorf slowed down slightly and we jumped in.

"Thanks, Beckendorf," Thalia gasped, as she heaved the door close.

"No problem," he replied, gruffly.

We took off into the sky and we settled into our seats behind him. When I looked over at Thalia she was turning white and she was pushing back against the seat.

"Thalia, are you okay?" I asked, worriedly.

"Yeah," she began, her voice hoarse, "why wouldn't I be?"

"You're afraid of heights, aren't you?" I inquired, as the thought hit me.

"No, of course not," she insisted and I left her alone.

Beckendorf, calmly, flew through the air, like he did it everyday. He seemed to be in his element.

"How do you and Thalia know each other?" I asked.

"Camp," he answered, gruffly.

"Camp Half-Blood?" I pushed.

"Yeah, I'm the son of Hephaestus," he explained.

"Cool, I'm the daughter of Hermes," I replied.

"I know _that_," he laughed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Everyone does. You're like Annabeth, except Jon needs you more than Percy needed Annabeth."

"I'm _famous_?" The last word seemed to hang in the air.

"Yeah, what do you think is on Hephaestus TV? The Adventures of Hercules?" he asked.

"I'm on TV?" This was getting to be too much.

"Yeah-" he began, but something stopped him. He leaned forward as if looking at something.

I looked to where he was looking and I saw a person on a Pegasus. His black hair seemed to be familiar and then it hit me. It was Jon! I ran to open the door, but Thalia caught me.

"Are you seriously going to open the door when we're twenty thousand feet in the air?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied, firmly breaking out of her grasp.

"Alex, don't do it," Beckendorf warned, "if you open the door the plane won't be able to stay aloft. Hit the button in the back. It creates a rainbow and you can Iris Message him."

I went to the back and I hit a big red button. Water squirted out in a fine mist and a rainbow was formed. I fished a drachma out of my pocket and I threw it into the rainbow.

"Jon Kentner, twenty thousand feet in the air, Florida," I declared and an image of Jon appeared. His hair was being whipped back by the wind, his eyes were squinted, and he was low down on the Pegasus.

"Alex?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, it's me," I began, "Jon, we need to join forces. You will die if we don't help you and the whole quest would have been for nothing. You can't make the decision for me if I want to complete the quest. I know what could happen to me and so does Thalia."

His eyes took on a soft look to them. He seemed to be struggling with some words.

"But I just couldn't take it if you died," he whispered, "I wouldn't be me."

"I won't die," I replied, "not if we work together. Meet up with me at the Miami airport and we'll go defeat him together."

"Okay, and Alex, I-- you," he said, but some of the words got taken away by the wind.

"What? What did you say Jon?" I exclaimed, but the message disappeared.

"Well, what did he say?" Thalia demanded, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"He will meet back up with us at the Miami airport," I explained.

"Good, now I can knock some sense into that boy," Thalia muttered, "leave us so he can go play "hero." Little prick, I'm not some princess to be taken care of."

I left Thalia to her mutterings trying to figure out what Jon said. It sounded like he said the l-word, but I can never tell. Unless he tells me at the airport, I might never know.

**AN: Did he say he loves her, or not? Five more reviews to find out!**


	19. Thalia Plays Doctor

**AN: I will no longer ask for 5 reviews because yarnybear led me to the light. But I would appreciate it if you gave me ideas. Oh yeah and the last chapter was supposed to be called Thalia + Heights Scared Thalia, but I guess I'm not allowed to do signs other than letters**

I leaned against Blackjack, waiting to see the plane Alex had been in to pull up. I had not expected them to actually follow me and do it so quickly. I, finally, saw their plane touch down. I, quickly, mounted Blackjack and he took off, flying towards the plane. I slipped off of him when he landed and I ran towards the plane, as Alex came out.

"Jon!" she exclaimed, while hugging me, "if you ever leave so you can go play hero I will kick your ass!"

"Nice to see you too, Alex," I replied and she laughed.

I turned around to thank Blackjack, but he was already gone whinnying in fear from the monster that had stuck up behind us. It was a giant crab. It had a bright red shell with huge pincers that kept snapping. It was almost the size of the plane and it looked pissed.

"Can I not get a freaking break?" I muttered, pulling out my bow.

"That would be too easy," Alex answered, pulling her sword out.

"I'm not going to be the one that gets covered in eye juice this time," I declared.

"Shut up and fight you two," Thalia ordered and she charged into battle.

I ran after her, letting the arrows fly, but of course the crab's shell deflected the arrows. I aimed at its eye and I let the arrow speed towards its target, but the crab blocked the arrow with its pincher.

"Go for its underbelly!" Thalia shouted.

I sprinted at the crab, almost getting under it, but at the last moment the crab hit me away. I was sent flying, almost twenty feet away, and I landed on the hard tarmac. The crab walked (do crabs walk?) over to me and it snapped its pincers in victory. It picked me up with its pincer and intense pain shot through my whole body.

I looked, in horror, at the crab's pincer. My blood was slowly seeping out and covering me and the crab in it. My vision soon began to tunnel and I was feeling immensely dizzy.

"Jon!" I heard Alex shout, but it sounded far away and slow.

Finally I let go and I was greeted by darkness.

"Jon," I heard someone whisper, "wake up, Jon, you have to wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes to see Alex and Thalia leaning over me with worry in their eyes. I slowly got up with Alex helping me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The crab pinched you and took a chunk out of your side and we had to patch it up," Thalia explained and I looked at my side. It was covered in white bandages that were slowly getting a dark tint, "but we can't stop the bleeding."

"So, I'm going to die?" This was just not my day.

"Yes," Thalia replied, sadly.

"We have to do something!" Alex exclaimed, panicking.

"Pray," I muttered and they looked at me, "pray and the gods may grant me a way to live."

They both got down on their knees and they began to pray. I tried to pray with them, but the pain kept leading me away from it. Eventually I drifted in and out of consciousness.

"I know how we can save him!" Alex exclaimed, "We can use the aloe that we got from the tree."

"But it's _poisoned_ aloe," I protested.

"You're going to die anyway, so it's worth a shot," Thalia urged.

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better," I replied sarcastically, "fine we can use it. But I'm not drinking it, am I?"

"No, we need to put it on the wound," Thalia explained and then she began to undress the wound.

As she got closer and closer to the wound the bandages turned redder and redder, making me sick. Finally, she got to the wound and I almost passed out from the sight. It was bright red, with some of my internal organs hanging out. And believe me; I never planned on knowing what my small intestine looked like.

"Oh gods, that is so gross!" Alex exclaimed in disgust.

"You're telling me!" I replied.

Thalia then began to lather the aloe all over my cut. I winced from the stinging sensation the aloe caused and Thalia's hand moving over my organs. Finally, I was able to pass out when Thalia and Alex began to re-bandage me.

I woke up to the sight of a crackling fire, with Alex stoking it. I, slowly, got up, still in pain from my "little" cut.

"What happened?" I asked and Alex looked at me in surprise.

"Oh, Jon, you're alive!" She exclaimed, excited (well, at least I hope she was), "We thought you might die!"

I looked down at my side and lone behold it was there again. My bandages had been removed and I was looking at my bare skin. It now looked as if I had borrowed someone's side for a day because I could, clearly, see the section that had been taken by the crab.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Ummm, let's see," Alex said as she thought, "about two days. It was pretty weird to see you gaining back your side. Every time I came back from hunting there was more of you."

I, slowly, stood up and I was greeted by sharp pain rocketing throughout my body. Alex ran over to me in concern, but I ushered her away, I needed to get better so I could kick some serious Titan ass.

"Jon, maybe you should take it easy," Alex suggested, the worry showing in her eyes, "just until you fully heal."

"Alex," I began, looking straight in her eyes, "I need to kill Ouranos before he gains his old body back. I can't let him destroy the Western Civilization."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Macho Man," she replied, sarcastically.

I began to walk around the camp, overcoming the excruciating pain that I was experiencing. I looked more like a hunched over old man, than a fourteen year-old half-blood that was supposed to save the world.

"Who's the old man?" Thalia, jokingly, asked as she walked into camp.

"Shut up," I retorted and she gave me an evil grin.

"So, you're okay?" she inquired.

"Yeah," I replied, "well, at least I think I am."

"Well you can make yourself useful," Thalia began, throwing me two dead rabbits, "and skin these rabbits."

I, happily, sat back down on a log and began to skin the rabbits. My ADHD made me hate sitting around and doing absolutely nothing. When I finished Alex began to cook the rabbits and we got on the subject of how to kill Ouranos.

"Well, I know that my father is working for him," I supplied.

"What?!" Thalia and Alex exclaimed at the same time.

"I got a dream and I'm pretty sure it was from Ouranos and he said that my father was with him," I explained.

"And you withheld this information because?" Thalia asked.

"I didn't think it was that important," I said, trying to defend myself. She gave me and evil look and she began to pace, "Why is this so important, anyway?"

"Don't you understand?" she demanded and I shook my head, "This changes everything."

"Why?" Alex inquired, just as confused as I was.

"Because Ouranos could be possessing your father," she explained, "it may not be a woman's womb, but a figurative one. He could be using your father's body as a stepping stone to get his old body back. And this means that your father isn't mortal because no mortal can handle the immense power that would be required to encase Ouranos in one body."

"Oh."

**AN: I don't know what to say anymore since I no longer require five reviews…… so I guess I'll ask how your day was? **


	20. I Wet My Bed, Again

**AN: Well, spring break is over and the rain stole my social life so the chapters may come faster! (oh yeah, and now I have testing!!) Bit more cursing in this chapter.**

_I was back in the same forest that I had been in when Ouranos had first contacted me. But this time it was even darker and the plants seemed to be even more dead. I was afraid to even crawl somewhere because I could not see my hand in front of my face. _

_"Little half-blood is afraid of the darkness, isn't he," Ouranos taunted in a sickly cold voice, void of any feeling. _

_"Go screw yourself!" I shouted, angrily. _

_"Now that's not how you want to treat me, is it?" he asked, menacingly, "you've seen how weak your friends are when you get hurt. I could have healed that with a wave of my hand! Now, why didn't your precious gods do that for you?" _

_"Because they didn't feel like it!" I retorted and yes, I know how lame that sounds, "what have you done for me at all?" _

_He chuckled in response, "What have the gods done for you?" _

_"Well, let's see," I began, sarcastically, "Oh, that's right, one of them gave birth to me!" _

_"You are on the wrong side," he explained, getting tired of my comebacks, "the gods are weak. They barely defeated my son, but that's only because they had a precious hero to do their fighting for them. I can easily defeat the feeble gods and I can give you whatever you want. Maybe your father?" _

_"Yeah, but if I kill you I can save innocent lives so I think that's a bit better than being reunited with my traitor father," I yelled, "So how about you take my father and your power and shove it up your ass!" _

_"I am a Titan!" he began, angrily. _

_"No shit, Sherlock!" I shouted, interrupting him. _

_"You will not talk to me like that!" he screamed, "you will pay greatly for this. And I will start by slowly torturing your little girlfriend Alex!" _

_"She can kick your ass any day!" I yelled back, "and she will help me kick your ass to Tartarus, when we find your little hiding spot!"_

_"Sure, you will! Your little girlfriend isn't as powerful as you think she is! One of her most talented brothers joined Kronos and he became his second in command!" he retorted, "that is the same thing she will do! Hermes' kids are weak and they are all imbeciles!" _

_"They're stronger than you! Luke only became a traitor because your son is more powerful than you," I countered, hoping that would get him weak. _

_"MY SON WAS A GOOD-FOR-NOTHING ASS!" he screamed, angrily. _

_"Guess he got it from you," I muttered, before I began to lose sight of the forest._

"Jon, wake up, you were shouting in your dreams," Alex said, looking at me with concern in her eyes.

"Ouranos tried to get me to join his side again," I explained, drearily, tired of people wanting me to join their side. _Only if this happened more in gym,_ I thought.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, and he said that he would start by killing you, but I told him that we would kick his ass from here to Tartarus," I replied, grinning.

"Well, we could do it faster if you packed up so we could leave," Thalia urged, looking at me suspiciously.

"What? Do you think I'm going to join him?" I asked, defensively. Her look said as much.

"No, it's just that there must be something more than the eye sees to you if Ouranos wants you to join his side so much," she remarked and then Thalia turned her back to us, ending the conversation.

"Don't mind her, Jon," Alex pleaded, when she saw that I was about to further the conversation, "just get packed so we can kick Titan ass."

I quickly got packed and we left the little patch of woods just outside of Miami. Then we caught a bus to Miami's downtown and we began to meander around.

"So, where would he be?" I asked.

"He is the sky, so I'm guessing he would be somewhere up high," Thalia answered and I just stared up at all the buildings that were skyscrapers, which was pretty much all of them.

"How about the Olympiad Hotel?" Alex suggested, out of the blue.

"The what?" I inquired and she pointed at a poster.

It was a sign for the Olympiad Hotel saying that it was the tallest in the city. It had a picture of a huge building that looked like it was disappearing into the clouds.

"It's worth a shot," I said, breaking the silence after we had looked at the sign, "and according to this it's just around the corner."

We ran around the corner and down the street in front of the hotel. We had to crane our necks upward to see the domed top. It was a bright blue hotel that almost blended in with the sky. The entrance was made out of pure marble and in front of it was a fountain with three figures that resembled Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. When we walked in the doormen eyed us suspiciously, but nonetheless they still opened the doors.

The inside was just as stunning. It had two marble staircases, inlaid with gold, on opposite sides of a black marble reception desk. Waterfalls cascaded down everywhere, right behind gold statues of all of the major Greek gods and goddesses.

"Wow," was I could manage out.

"Understatement," Thalia remarked.

"I'm guessing that he would have the penthouse suite," Alex was trying to get our attention back on the mission and we walked over to the black reception desk.

The woman was a perpetually smiling, skinny, blonde, young lady and she kind of creeped me out. The only facial expression she seemed capable of was a happy one.

"How can I help you?" she asked, sweetly.

"Yes," Alex began, "our parents are staying in the penthouse suite and they didn't get enough keys for all of us."

The lie was perfectly executed, but a frown crossed her face (finally!). She typed quickly into her computer and then she looked back up at us sweetly.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "there isn't anyone staying in that suite at the moment."

Thalia pushed forward, stared straight into the woman's eyes and she snapped, "there are people staying in the penthouse suite and you are going to give us keys."

I was about to hit Thalia for her stupidity when the woman gave us another smile, "Oh, yes, here are your keys."

"Thank you," Thalia said, taking the keys away from the woman.

"Enjoy your stay at the Olympiad Hotel," she called after us.

"What did you do?" I asked, confused.

"I manipulated the Mist," she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

We got onto the elevator with two middle aged women. Thalia pressed the button for the penthouse suite and we all got ready for the upcoming battle.

"Perfect," one of the women said, "three half-bloodssss for Ouranossss to 'ssssave'."

_Oh shit,_ I thought, pulling out my knives.

**AN: Yay, they are going to get to Ouranos soon! And I have a potty-mouth!**


	21. I Meet Daddy Dearest

Ugh, macaroni and barf again, Jon thought to himself as he picked at his lunch with his spork

**AN: Sorry this took so long, my life got hectic and the new book came out and I needed to read in a few hours and it was amazing. I am now reading it for the third time.**

I turned around, wearily, tired of monsters attacking me every which way. The two women slowly began to turn scaly, kind of like snakes or my old math teacher. Their legs slowly began to elongate and round at the end until they had two legs that resembled snake butts.

"Dracanae!" Thalia shouted and she jabbed one of her arrows into the snake woman closest to her.

I began to jab at the snake-woman and, finally, my knives actually pierced something, without doing something special to kill it. I began to slice with more gusto now that I knew they would be easier to kill, but out of nowhere a knife appeared in the Dracanae's hand and she stabbed me with it.

"Damn it!" I cursed, stabbing her in the abdomen. She gave me one last look of pure hate and turned into dust.

I looked over at the other Dracanae to see that Alex and Thalia had already taken care of her. I quickly tore off a piece of my shirt and I wrapped it around the cut that the Dracanae had given me. The rest of the ride up no one uttered a word and it became one of those uncomfortable silences that you get when your girlfriend and parents meet.

"Ding!" The elevator slowly slid open, revealing the most beautiful suite in the world.

It had plush couches, which I imagined I could sink into, a huge TV, a great view of Miami, a hot tub, white marble floors, and a giant, drinking Coke and watching the Mets game. It seemed like such a normal scene that it was hard for me to realize that I was supposed to kill the giant.

"So, you finally got here," the giant mused, "my son and two unimportant half-bloods."

"I have no father," I snarled. I was relieved that he didn't do a Darth Vader impression: "Jon, I am your father." The first minute of meeting my dad and he would have embarrassed me; it's a good thing that I hated him.

He chuckled to himself, "Keep denying it, but we even have the same face."

"Yeah," I began sarcastically, "I'm going to have to disagree because if that were true then either you would be good-looking or I would be ugly and it's neither of those."

He got up slowly, probably wanting to talk more, but I loosed an arrow, landing it right on his forehead. I had turned him into a giant unicorn that enjoyed drinking Coke and I loved it. He, obviously, did not appreciate his new look because out of the blue black armor appeared on him and he was holding two lethal looking swords.

"That was the biggest mistake of your puny life," he growled at me.

My dad launched himself towards us and we began the fight for our lives. He could always block our attacks, easily, as if we had never held weapons in our lives. Suddenly, when he was recoiling Alex jabbed at him, but with a sweep of his hand he made her go flying across the room.

"Alex!" I yelled, but all she did was moan in response, "Thalia, go take care of Alex. I can hold this dip shit here while you make sure she's okay."

"Are you sure?" Thalia asked, worry showing in her eyes.

"Just go!" I shouted and Thalia detached herself from the fight to take care of Alex.

Once Thalia had gone to take care of Alex Ouranos turned on me with a sick grin plastered on his face, this was not going to be easy. He charged at me and I rolled out of the way as his two swords made indentations in the marble floor. I decided not to waste time shooting an arrow, instead I just flung one at him and it got stuck in his armor.

He growled angrily at me and he charged again. This time I didn't roll out of the way, but instead I just leapt on top of him. I pierced his armor with one of my knives, but he bucked me off like a bull. I landed on my back and I slid backwards a few feet. My vision began to tunnel and everything was turning black. I saw him walk towards me, but then I blacked out.

I woke up off and on and I heard some conversation, but I was too disoriented to recognize what they were saying.

**AN: I know that was short, but I will make up for it! And there is something in my story that will be similar to the book, but I came up with the idea before the book came out. Rick came up with it first, but whatever.**


	22. Family Meeting

**AN: In the last chapter I called Orion Ouranos and that was wrong so sorry about that! Sorry this took so long…. Life's a bitch.**

I finally woke up. I slowly opened my eyes and I was greeted by the sight of a beat up Alex being led out of a room. She had two black eyes, bruises all over her face, and she was cut up. I struggled to get to her, but I had been tied up with chains to a chair.

"ALEX!" I cried.

"Our "savior" awakes," chuckled my father.

"Fuck off," I retorted.

"Now is that how you want to treat your father?" he replied.

"Yes!" I spat and hacked a lugie at him and it hit his eye, "and so is that."

Orion turned bright red and stalked off, probably trying not to kill me. I looked over at Alex and she had nodded off to sleep. I began to try and untie the knots that bound me, but to no avail.

"That won't work," I heard a weary voice say. I looked in the direction the voice came from and I saw a beat up Thalia, "I already tried that."

"But are you the son of the goddess of the moon when the moon is shining right down on you?" I asked, nodding towards the open windows and the full moon.

She shook her head and I got back to work. I began to pull and twist the rope, trying to get it to bend to my will. It began to fray, giving me a small ray of hope in my otherwise shit-filled life. Finally the final thread in the rope gave way and I freed my hands. Then I began to work on my legs as Thalia cheered me on with her eyes.

I, finally, freed my legs and I was going over to work on Thalia when I heard voices. I froze and did a deer in the headlights impression and then looked at Thalia.

"Go hide!" she whispered urgently, "wait for the right time."

I jumped over the couch and landed with a small thud on the ground. I dropped down to the floor and rolled under the couch, covering my spot with a dropped pillow. When the men came in my heart beat so hard that I thought they could hear it from across the room.

"So then he said- wait where is the kid?" he exclaimed panicking.

"That's not funny," his partner complained.

"That's no the joke you idiot!" the first guy snapped, "Orion's kid is gone!"

"He is going to kill us!" the other man shouted.

"Now why would I do that?" I heard Orion ask, "Is it because my son is missing? Well, go find him!!"

I heard the men frantically searching the room. They were upending furniture, pushing stuff aside, and asking Thalia and Alex where I was. I heard someone sigh heavily, walk to the couch, and sit right above me. The couch pushed down as he sat down and it stopped an inch before hitting my head.

I slowly began to slide out from under the couch. I ended up right behind my father, ignoring the two giants searching the balcony. I slid a knife out from my back and put it right up against his throat. My father shot a quick glance at me and then he began to laugh loudly.

"Shut up or I slit your throat," I threatened quietly. He didn't quiet down and when I tried to slit his throat a force pushed my knife away.

"You cannot kill me," Orion taunted.

"Watch me," I muttered and I threw two arrows at Thalia that cut through her ropes and freed her.

He stood up and his twin swords appeared in his hands again. He charged me, but I quickly deflected his slashes and jabbed between his arms for the kill. He slashed down on my arm and cut through my armor. I jumped back, wary now. I threw my knife at him, but he dove out of the way.

Orion seemed to know my moves before I even made them. I feigned an attack at his left and slashed at his right arm, but his sword was already knocking me away.

_Get in the moonlight, _A voice whispered in my head, _he will not be able to penetrate your mind with your mother beside you._

I decided that I couldn't hurt so I jumped over the couch and rolled into the light. Now when I threw my arrow at him he did not move out of the way in time and it stuck to his arm. He looked at me in surprise and I felt a force pounding my mind. Orion looked at me in frustration and tried over and over again.

I was about to throw another arrow when I noticed that red blood did not come from his arm, but Ichor, the golden blood of the gods. Giants only had red blood not Ichor.

"Ouranos," (**AN: Now you know why I called him Ouranos!**) I muttered angry that I had not realized Ouranos was using Orion's body until he had his own.

"It took you long enough young half-blood!" Ouranos replied, "Now come out of the light and stop letting your mother fight your battles."

"I'm a half-blood you're a Titan! I think it evens it out," I exclaimed and loosed three arrows heading straight at his head.

His sword cut all of the arrows in half and he began to advance on me. Instead of running away I did the stupidest thing in my life, I charged him. He laughed when he saw a small half-blood running at him, but I dodged past his sword and cut him in the leg. Ichor flowed out, but it didn't seem to faze him.

"Cut him in the heart!" Alex screamed. I looked over at her and I saw that she and Thalia were fighting off two giants.

I lunged at Ouranos's chest, but he was wary of me now. I tried again and again only to be hit down by his swords. This time I threw on of my knives at his head and he swerved to avoid it, but I was already sprinting at him. I jumped up and brought my knife down onto his chest.


	23. I Love The Ground

Ugh, macaroni and barf again, Jon thought to himself as he picked at his lunch with his spork

Ouranos slowly fell on his knees, Ichor gushing out of his wound. And when I saw gushing I mean gushing. It could have been the next Niagara Falls. Anyway, his eyes were slowly losing the life in them and the pleading that I saw in them a few seconds before was being replaced by nothingness. Finally he fell face flat onto the floor.

"Jon, get over here!" Thalia shouted at me and I realized that they were still fighting the giants.

I raced over, but it did no good because they killed the last giant as I reached them. They looked at me like I was a fat lard who did absolutely and not the person who just saved the world.

"Thanks," Thalia said sarcastically.

Alex took a different approach. She took me into a bear hug almost squeezing the life out of me. Finally Alex let go and I took huge gulps of air before I was okay again.

"You did it Jon!" Alex exclaimed.

"You sound like you're surprised!" I joked.

"Well-," she began, but Thalia cut her off.

"This is all good and well, but we should get back to Camp."

"How?" I asked.

"You're mom is the goddess of the wild, call a few Pegasus," Alex replied.

I concentrated really hard, trying to sense any Pegasus in the area. I finally picked up a herd (**AN: Do horses travel in herds or something else?**) of Pegasus and I called three over. They quickly heeded my call and they were waiting outside of the penthouse in less than five minutes.

"After you," I said, bowing elegantly toward the Pegasus.

"Ladies first," she replied pushing me forward.

"Age before beauty," I gestured and I picked her up and threw her onto a Pegasus.

Alex shot me another smile and I climbed onto my Pegasus. They quickly took off towards Camp Half-Blood, eager to get back to their herd. My fear of being 20,000 feet in the air had not abated so I was clinging for dear life to the neck of my Pegasus.

"Lighten up, Jon," Alex shouted, laughing.

"You ride Pegasus and I save the world," I yelled, "we can't be good at everything."

I closed my eyes for the rest of the trip, praying to my mother that she would just let me live. I know that I killed a Titan, but that was something I could control, falling off of a Pegasus and crashing to my death? Not so much. Finally, I saw camp in the distance and I practically began to bounce up and down on the Pegasus.

The moment the Pegasus touched ground I leapt off and began to hug the ground. I knew that I looked pathetic to the extreme, but I just saved the world, I could do what I wanted.

"Jon! Alex! Thalia! You're back," Chiron exclaimed galloping towards us.

"Ouranos is dead, Chiron," I explained and he beamed at me.

"Wonderful news!" he replied, "We shall have a feast and bonfire tonight!"

He galloped off towards the Big House humming a horrible sounding song. Alex and I headed towards the dining pavilion, but we noticed that Thalia was hanging back.

"Come on, Thalia," I beckoned, but she shook her head.

"I can't," she began, "I no longer belong here. I gave that right up when I became a Hunter. I am off to find the Hunters again, so I can further serve your mother. So, goodbye."

She quickly hugged us both and sprinted off towards her old tree, stopping by it for a second. When she left our view we headed back towards the dining pavilion. We could hear the laughter and talking from right outside it, but then finally getting my bravery up I stopped Alex.

"Come on, Jon, I'm hungry," she complained.

"Alex, will you go out with me?" I asked hesitantly.

"What was that?" she replied.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked again.

"I can't seem to hear you, speak up," she ordered, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked, practically shouting. I heard the whole camp stop talking and swivel their heads towards us.

"You don't have to shout," she replied still joking, and then she said in a whisper, "of course I will."

**AN: **Okay, well end of story and a new one may come out soon because I already have the idea for it and it's been in my head for like month now, but I still have finals and all that crap.


End file.
